


Off camera - What others don´t see

by meanie_nim



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Behind the Scenes, Concerts, Domestic, Drabble, Fanservice, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Neverending drabbles, Non AU, Off-screen Relationship(s), Protectiveness, Secret Relationship, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2020-09-06 19:36:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 40
Words: 26,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20296846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meanie_nim/pseuds/meanie_nim
Summary: What you will find here are various of drabbles about Mingyu and Wonwoo and what could or could not happening when the cameras are off and things like that -starting with the Summer Sonic in Japan.It's all just fiction, ideas coming from my busy brain. Probably there still will be a red thread through all chapters though.





	1. I

He was holding his hand firmly in his. His head against his neck, nuzzling the skin below his ear. Wonwoo was tired. Fucking tired. They had practiced really hard for their upcoming album and comeback concert in one month. 

Mingyu moved, snuggling even closer into the curve of his body. This weekend would be exhausting -again. First Japan and then the flight to the US. 

"We'll be there in around five minutes," their manager said, who was sitting in the passenger seat. "Get ready." 

Wonwoo let out a soft sigh as Mingyu leaned away from him, reaching for his cap. He hated airports and not because he was scared of flying, but because of the crowd, the paparazzi, the fan sites, which kept holding their cameras almost right into his face. Apart from the fact that he couldn´t stand it when strangers were entering his personal space, the flash of the camera light early in the morning was unbearable. 

He looked to the left as Mingyu was placing his hood over his head. He had dyed his hair and the crowd should not spot the new color before their performance on the Summer Sonic event. A strand of hair was hanging down over his forehead and Wonwoo brushed it away, hiding it right under the cap, so it could not be seen.

"Thank you," Mingyu mumbled sleepily before pulling his bag up from the ground, placing it on his lap. 

Wonwoo grabbed for his mask and was ready to put it on before getting out. 

The younger reached for his free hand again, intertwining their fingers together -so naturally. 

Wonwoo got a fuzzy feeling in his stomach. It was normal for them to have a lot of skinship since pre-debut times. They stuck together -especially off-camera and when they couldn´t touch each other, their eyes would meet. It was a wordless agreement they have formed ever since they met.

Mingyu squeezed his hand after the car stopped and as he released it, he took the warmth away, almost causing him to pout. 

The older pulled his mask over his mouth and nose. 

"Ready?“ the manager asked and looked into the faces of his sleepy members. 

Mingyu glanced at Wonwoo like he was checking if he was ready before getting out on the other side of the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/Meanie_nim)


	2. II

"What's the matter? Why is the mood so glum all of a sudden?" Mingyu had been the last one in the shower and was now looking into the sullen faces of Hoshi and Dino, who were sitting on the bench in the changing room, already finished dressing. 

They had just performed their six songs at the Summer Sonic -in a heat that had made them sweat like pigs. Their flight to the US would leave in a few hours so they didn´t have a lot of time inbetween.

"What is it?" Mingyu asked again when neither of them had answered him yet. 

"Wonwoo is getting scolded right now," Hoshi finally replied after Dino elbowed him, fidgeting with his sleeve, his eyes lowered to the ground as if he was feeling guilty.

Nothing about his answer was making sense. "What? Why?" Mingyu asked while putting on his shirt, already pissed at whoever was scolding the older. 

"Manager hyung went nuts because Wonwoo had unbuttoned his shirt and taken off his tie during the performance. He stormed into the changing room and started yelling at him." 

He had no right to do that. Anger boiled in Mingyu as he put on his pants, ready to confront his manager. "Where are they?“ 

"We don't know. He literally dragged Wonwoo out of the room a few minutes ago," Dino replied hesitantly.

Done dressing, Mingyu headed for the door, but Hoshi jumped up, holding him back by the arm. "Don't go to them. If you interfere now, you'll only make it worse and drag yourself into it." 

Mingyu shook off his hand. "I won´t judge that you didn´t stop manager hyung but don´t hold me back. When it comes to Wonwoo, I want to be involved -it doesn´t matter because of what,“ he replied before walking out. He really liked his manager, but if he would hurt his precious member in any way, then- 

"Mingyu." He looked up. Wonwoo was standing right in front of him in the hallway. His gleam was gone, replaced by a dull look. He seemed downcast, his body posture rigid.

Mingyu´s heart ached at the sight of him. He stepped towards him, placing his hand at his cheek which was slightly reddened.

"Why are you looking so sad?" Wonwoo asked him concerned as if the younger was the one who had been scolded, always worried about him more than himself.

„Did he yell at you?“ 

Wonwoo lowered his head but Mingyu took his hand off his cheek and placed two fingers under the older´s chin, forcing him to look into his eyes. He knew him by heart and that´s why he could see the sadness hidden inside him.

"It's okay. I deserved the scolding. I shouldn't have just unbuttoned my shirt and-" 

Mingyu shook his head. It was not okay. He couldn't fool him. "You deserve a lot, but not a scolding. You didn't do anything wrong! It was fucking hot out there and besides, it was no important event so manager hyung doesn´t need to make such a fuss out of it.“ 

Wonwoo bit his lip and tried to lower his head again but Mingyu´s fingers under his chin were keeping his face exposed to his gaze. He really hated that the older´s happy mood was simply taken away by his manager. He had been all smiley, enjoying their performance and now-

"Did he slap you?" Mingyu asked and inspected his cheek more thoroughly, leaning close to his face, ready to fight the middle-aged man if he had dared to touch Wonwoo.

"What? No, of course not. What are you thinking? He just scolded me because our performance was filmed and it was not professional from me to act like this. My cheek must be reddened because of the shower,“ Wonwoo replied with a cute pout and Mingyu pouted with him but breathed out, relieved that their manager didn´t start hitting his members.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there when he got you out of the changing room," he mumbled before letting go of his chin, taking a step back. He would have never allowed him to raise his voice at his hyung.

Wonwoo shook his head, his hair still slightly wet. The manager hadn't even given him the time to blow-dry them. "I'm glad you were still in the shower at that time. You would only have got yourself into trouble even though you had nothing to do with it.“ 

Mingyu ignored that and brought his hand to Wonwoo´s head, stroking his hair. "Hairdry them, otherwise you will get sick." 

Wonwoo pouted again -like a little boy, causing him to coo at the older. He never would admit it but he was cute in those rare moments where he was acting like a child towards him. "You've been walking around with wet hair lately, too," the older accused Mingyu.

"But I don't get sick every week." 

Wonwoo clicked his tongue before heading for the changing room, pinching Mingyu in his arm while passing him. "I'm not sick every week. I've been fitter than ever since I started working out." 

Mingyu rolled his eyes while following him. "Please don't brag about your new fit body again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow~  
Thank you for all the Kudos! I had not expected so much love right after the first chapter, making me happy.  
💜💚


	3. III

It was already after midnight. They were sitting on the plane on their way to L.A, where they would perform at the KCON. It was dark and quiet, a perfect atmosphere to close the eyes and get some sleep. 

Wonwoo was sitting at the aisle seat, next to him was Joshua, already slumbering. They had been flying over an hour already and he still couldn't fall asleep as bright flashes of lightning were dancing in the sky. Leaning his head against the back of his seat, finally tired enough to doze off, the plane suddenly dropped without a warning.

Seatbelt signs were turned on. "Dear passengers, we are encountering some turbulences. Please remain seated and fasten your seatbelts," the stewardess's voice said over the loudspeaker. 

Wonwoo closed his eyes as the plane swayed. It wasn't that bad, but for someone who hated flying, it could be brutal. And that someone was sitting two rows behind him, his whimper could probably be heard by all. Mingyu wasn't afraid of flying, but he had been always really scared of turbulences.

The plane swayed again, Joshua still deep asleep beside him. As a blonde stewardess passed him with a glass of water, Wonwoo turned around in his seat to check on Mingyu. He was pale, his eyes wide and he was taking short breaths. The sight made Wonwoo ache. 

The stewardess was handing him the glass and Mingyu looked so scared, he was a mess, making Wonwoo worry. Dino, who was sitting next to him, seemed too overwhelmed with the situation, holding the hand of the tallest member firmly in his.

The stewardess reached into her pocket, pulling out a white pill. She wanted to give him a tranquilizer. Wonwoo didn't want that. He unbuckled himself, stood up and headed towards them. "Sir, please go back to your seat," the blonde told him while Mingyu´s eyes were shut tight, his free hand gripping at the armrest, knuckles white from the strain. 

The plane tilted to the left and Wonwoo had to hold himself at the headrest beside him. "Dino, would you please change seats with me?"

Three pairs of eyes stared at him. Mingyu seemed only now to notice that Wonwoo was standing right in front of him, little pearls of sweat were covering his forehead. Dino let go of his hand and squeezed past him, letting out a thankful smile towards Wonwoo. 

"Okay, but please, sit down finally and fasten your seatbelt," the stewardess remarked, placing the pill on Mingyu's lap. 

Wonwoo snatched it away. "He doesn't need that. He'll be all right in a minute," he muttered as he squeezed himself towards the seat at the window. 

"Fasten your seatbelt," the stewardess repeated before walking back to the front. Wonwoo obeyed her instruction and then turned his upper body towards Mingyu, who had his eyes tightly shut again, hands placed back on the armrests.

Wonwoo wiped the sweat of the younger's forehead before pulling his left hand off the seat, entangling their fingers. The plane swayed once more and Mingyu tightened his grip. "I think I do need the pill," he mumbled, tired and scared. 

"You don't need it. The side effects of those pills could be really bad. You will likely experience severe dizziness and I don´t want to see you faint at KCON," Wonwoo replied, trying to slide closer to him, but the armrest between them made it difficult. 

Mingyu placed his head on his shoulder, the position looked uncomfortable, but the younger didn´t seem to care as he let out a shaky sigh. "I hate turbulences," he whispered, snuggling his face into the older's neck, his lips touching his skin. 

"I know. It'll be over soon," Wonwoo mumbled while caressing his arm. 

"Can you tell me a joke to distract me?" The younger really had to be scared, otherwise, he wouldn't ask Wonwoo for that. He was bad in telling jokes, probably the worst ever but he really wanted to help him to think about something other than the turbulences.

So Wonwoo thought of something ridiculous, pretty embarrassing but surely distracting. "Open, shut them. Open, shut them. Give a little clap," he mumbled softly, remembering a finger rhyme his five-year-old cousin had recently taught him on Skype. He grabbed Mingyu's hands, moving them along. "Open shut them. Open shut them. Lay them in your lap." 

A smile scurried across the younger's scared face as he was glancing down at their hands on his lap. "What are you doing?" he asked with a chuckle.

"Creep them, creep them. Creep them, creep them. Right up to your chin. Open wide your little mouth, but do not let them in!" Wonwoo continued with the finger rhyme, feeling a blush creep over his cheeks. "Shake them, shake them. Shake them, shake them. Shake them just like this." 

"Wonwoo, that is-"

"Roll them, roll them. Roll them, roll them. Blow a little kiss." He brought the younger's hands to his lips, blowing on them softly before covering them with his own.

Mingyu still had his head on his shoulder and was smiling broadly as Wonwoo let go of him, highly embarrassed, questioning his own sanity. The things he was doing for that person-

The seatbelt signs turned off and he leaned away. "See? You did it without the pill," he mumbled as Mingyu raised his head, his features more relaxed by now.

"What are you so cute for?" He reached for his glass to take a sip. "Thank you, hyung."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for so much love ♡  
I am glad you like it!


	4. IV

Mingyu sat down on the ground, exhausted. It was hard to breathe, his arms and legs felt heavy. They had been practicing their choreography to one of their new songs for two hours now. It was tiring and all his muscles were crying. 

Lying on his back, he rolled to his left side, catching a glimpse of Wonwoo out of the corner of his eye. The older looked pale, his breathing labored. When their eyes met, something was wrong. 

"I don´t feel good," Wonwoo let out while standing up, rushing towards the door. 

Although all his bones were aching, Mingyu jumped up and followed him, worried. He rushed towards the toilets. As he opened the door, his gaze fell on his older member who was lying on the ground in front of the sink with his eyes closed. A staff member was beside him, his hand placed on the older´s chest. 

"Wonwoo!" Mingyu crouched down next to him. He breathed a sigh of relief as the latter opened his eyes halfway, looking up at him. "I'm okay. My body just stopped working for a moment." Mingyu reached for his hand. It was cold, trembling slightly. 

"Do you have to throw up?" the staff member asked. Wonwoo shook his head, his hair was sticking to his forehead, his eyes weary. 

Mingyu squeezed his hand. "Come on, you need to get up. The ground is cold and you're sweating- you will get sick." With his arm under his back, he helped Wonwoo to stand up. 

"I'll get you something to drink," the staff member mumbled before leaving them alone.

Wonwoo sat down on a closed toilet lid, breathing in and out, deep and slow. His face color returned to normal and he stopped trembling.

Mingyu bent down, hugging him shortly, but tight. "Don't do things like that. You are worrying me. If it's too exhausting then you should stop dancing in time and not wait until you collapse," he whined as Wonwoo glanced up at him.

"I'm fine. Don't look at me with those big sad eyes. It was just my circulation,“ he replied as Mingyu crouched down in front of him, taking the older´s cold hands in his. "You are always worrying too much.“

The younger clicked his tongue but smiled. "You are one to talk.“

Wonwoo squeezed his hand, tilting his head with a playful expression. "I guess I'm still your most precious hyung, huh?" 

Mingyu gave him a lopsided grin. "You're the most precious of all."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 💚💜


	5. V

Some days Wonwoo was serious, not talking much, staying away from the others- but on other days Wonwoo was childish, playful, almost annoying.

They had a day off between practice and Mingyu had just come back after a shopping tour with Minghao, tired and exhausted. Walking into the dorm, he immediately knew in which mood his older member was in.

Mingyu placed his two shopping bags on the table as Wonwoo was already rushing towards him, a big grin plastered on his face.

"Gyu, there you are. I missed you," the older let out, locking his arms around his shoulder in a side hug. "What did you buy, huh? Something for me, maybe?" he asked in a sweet voice while Mingyu tried to walk with Wonwoo, hanging on him. 

"Hyung, I'm tired. Stop clinging to me." They headed inside his room where Woozi was lying on the bed, reading a book. The older still didn´t let go of him, acting like they hadn't seen each other for days. "Yah, it is getting warm. How about you leave me alone?" Mingyu whined while throwing his wallet on his bed.

"Don't want to." Wonwoo mumbled, his lips grazing the younger's neck. Woozi didn't even pay any attention to them, already used to their interaction, as they staggered back towards the living room, the older sticking like glue to him. "So what did you buy?"

"Nothing for you, so stop being so annoying." Mingyu walked into the kitchen and as Wonwoo still didn't let go, he detached himself from him with a little more force. He didn´t eat for hours, he needed to cook something. „Don´t get on my nerves. I'm hungry." 

Wonwoo turned around and headed towards the fridge, opening it. He took out a big Tupperware, placing it on the table. "We left something for you." 

Mingyu, who was about to put on his apron, first looked at Wonwoo, then at the Tupperware. "What's that?" he asked suspiciously, suspecting one of his weird jokes.

"We cooked and left you something because we are so nice,“ Wonwoo replied with a grin, sitting down on the chair. 

"By we, you mean who exactly?" 

Wonwoo was still grinning, opening the Tupperware. "Tada." It was pasta with sauce and it looked delicious. 

Mingyu grabbed for a plate and chopsticks, sitting down opposite him, eyeing the older suspiciously. "Who cooked that?" 

"I told you, we did." Wonwoo shrugged, acting like it was completely normal for him to prepare a meal. 

"Sure. Whatever." Mingyu didn't believe him, but put something on his plate to try the pasta. Surprisingly it was really tasty and he took another hungry bite. "So, who cooked it?" he asked again after a moment of silence, as Wonwoo supported his elbow on the table, looking soft with his glasses and disheveled hair.

"You said I should try more hobbies and I thought I'd try cooking. Woozi helped me a little." 

Mingyu stared at him in disbelief. He really couldn't imagine his member cooking on free will but it tasted good so he didn't care anymore. "Thank you for leaving me something. It is really tasty, hyung.“

Wonwoo leaned back in his chair. "I was sure that you would be tired and hungry after your shopping tour -like the last time. So I thought I'd cook something for you and give you a treat. But don't expect this again- that was a one-time thing." 

Mingyu stared at him, wondering whether he could believe him. "So you cooked this especially for me?" 

The older nodded proudly. 

"Why?“ 

Wonwoo stood up, stroking over his back while passing him. "Why do you always cook for me when I'm hungry?" he answered with another question, heading towards the living room. 

"Because you are my hyung and I love you," Mingyu babbled with a full mouth, turning his body to look at him. "So why did you cook for me?“

Wonwoo had never told him that he loves him before. Mingyu knew that the older did but still- he had never said it out loud. "Hm? What?" Wonwoo started to act stupid.

Mingyu dropped the chopsticks on his plate. He had enough of his game. Walking over, he sat down onto the sofa beside the older. "Why did you cook for me, hyuuuung?“

Now it was his turn to annoy the other. He snuggled up to Wonwoo, placing his head on his lap. "You are confusing. First, you told me that you already ate, leaving me something. Then you said that you cooked together with Woozi and now you are saying that you did this just for me. Why?“ 

Wonwoo was tapping on his phone, ignoring Mingyu's questions.

The younger reached for his arm, pulling it down so he could see his face. "Hyung." 

The latter's eyes stared into his, his smile was gone. "I just wanted to return the favor." 

"That's all?" 

Wonwoo clicked with his tongue. "Aren´t you too greedy right now?" 

Mingyu nudged the older's glasses up. "No, I am very thankful for the meal. It is just- we know each other for years now and you've never told me that you love me." 

The older chuckled. "Yah, what's with the sudden change of your mood?" 

Mingyu closed his eyes for a moment. He knew that Wonwoo was too shy to say something like that and he wouldn't force him. He only wanted to- 

_"I love you too."_ It was a soft whisper, but the older's voice was serious, making Mingyu's heart clench. He opened his eyes and stared up in his dark ones. He had just wanted to tease him, never expected him to say it. Wonwoo's cheeks were flushed and his eyes sparkled as he turned them sideways.

The younger grabbed his chin, forcing him to look at him. "Unfortunately I had my eyes closed right now. Could you say it again while I can see you?

Wonwoo slapped his hand away, grabbed for a cushion and covered Mingyu´s face with it. "Shut up. You want too much."

The latter started squealing into the cushion, feeling a warmth within. "Aww, hyung said he loves me." 

Wonwoo lifted the pillow, glaring down at him. "Yah. You forced me to say it." 

Mingyu laughed. "I didn't. I just mentioned it and you said it on your own. You were probably just waiting for the moment I'd talk about this so that you could finally tell me how much you lo- 

"Yah." Wonwoo placed the cushion back on his face again. "Just shut up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you ! ! I am so glad you like it!  
❤


	6. VI

An arm was wrapped around his waist, holding him closely, a leg around his leg, warm breaths against his neck. 

Opening his eyes in the dark, Wonwoo assumed that it was still in the middle of the night. He tried to move, but the person behind him was holding him tight, pressing the older against him.

Without looking, he knew who it was. He knew him so well. Mingyu must have snuck into his bed without him noticing. He knew his scent, the warmth of the younger's skin so familiar to him - they had slept in the same bed before. 

Wonwoo tried to move his head as Mingyu's breath was tickling his neck. "Stop stirring around." His voice was rough, low. His arm pulled him even tighter to him, the older's back to his front, all their parts perfectly lined up.

"Why are you in my bed?" Wonwoo whispered, already stopped trying to get out of his embrace - a strange part of him even liked it to snuggle with him like that. 

Mingyu hummed, burying his face into his neck. It was silent again. "Gyu, why are you in my bed?" the older whispered again, although there was no one else in the living room, who he could wake.

"Just sleep," the taller replied, placing his chin on top of Wonwoo's head. The latter put his hand on Mingyu's, which was resting on his belly.

Although they had slept in a bed before, there'd always be a reason for it. Either the younger had been sad, afraid of a thunderstorm, missed his family, or just wanted to annoy Wonwoo, but in all these cases he had always came to his bed when the older was still awake. Not this time. "Gyu."

Mingyu stirred, letting out a muffled sound. "I had an argument with Jeonghan."

Wonwoo managed to turn around in his embrace, facing the younger, their heads only a few inches away from each other. Light from the moon was coming in through the window and Wonwoo could recognize Mingyu's sulking features. His big eyes were open, staring at him, his breath tickling his cheek. 

"What happened?" He was actually really tired right now, but the wellbeing of his younger member was more important to him.

"We went out with him and Woozi to get some ice cream after practice and we talked about home and our families." He paused, yawning and rubbing his eyes. Wonwoo used the opportunity to brush a strand of hair out of the younger's eye, his skin hot against his cold fingers. 

"Out of nowhere, we started arguing about the time when I took some days off to see my family a long time ago, not attending some interviews with you guys. Jeonghan is normally not like this but he was hurting me with his words." Mingyu's voice sounded sad and disappointed, causing Wonwoo to feel sorry for him. The taller was like a soft teddy bear, taking everything to heart while never wishing anyone anything but happiness.

He pressed his hand against his chest, feeling the calm heartbeat of the younger. "I didn't want to say anything bad to him, I love Jeonghan, but I got mad when he started accusing me that Seventeen isn't as important to me as it should be. God knows it is not like that. I love you guys so much and would do everything for you." 

Wonwoo brushed his fingers over Mingyu's chest, snuggling closer to him- if that was even possible. "I know. Jeonghan loves you too and certainly didn't mean it that way. Maybe he was just too tired." He hated a sad Mingyu. A sad Mingyu was always breaking his heart. "Don't worry. Tomorrow everything will be all right again. Just talk to him."

Mingyu hummed, placing his arm around his shoulder, stroking Wonwoo's back, his hand as warm as the rest of his body. "Promise me that we will never fight like this. And if we do, we'll always have to make up until we go to bed."

Wonwoo smiled into Mingyu's chest. At times like this, the latter was really like a little child, acting all cute and innocent. He couldn't even remember when the two had a serious argument before. He could never be angry at Mingyu for long because as soon as the younger would start sulking, he'd make him soft. "Are you stupid? I could never fight with you. Who could argue with a puppy anyway?"

Mingyu let out a chuckle before placing a kiss on top of the older's head. "Sleep tight, hyung. I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks for your Kudos and comments - like always! 💋


	7. VII

They were eating at a Chinese restaurant down the street. It was already late but the atmosphere was relaxing, some of the members were drinking alcohol since they would get a day off tomorrow.

Mingyu's stomach was full and he was feeling satisfied, caressing his belly. At the sound of shattering glass, he turned his head, spotting Wonwoo who had just knocked a bottle off the table, quite drunk. The older didn't normally drink that much, always containing composure but not tonight as it seemed.

Seungcheol, who was sitting next to him, held him back by the arm so that Wonwoo wouldn't reach into the shards as the waiter arrived with a dustpan and brush. "Oops. I didn't do this intentionally," he slurred, his cheeks were tinted pink, his lips were pouting.

Wonwoo belonged in bed, not at this table, where more alcohol was freely available. Mingyu didn't want to go back yet but his member shouldn't stay any longer. He sighed and got up from his chair, standing behind him. He placed his hand on the older's shoulder, leaning down to his ear. "Come on, let's go back to the dorm." 

Wonwoo moved, knocking a glass over which was already empty, but luckily didn't break. The younger reached under his arms, helping him to get up from the chair. "And people tell me that I am the clumsy one."

Mingyu had to prop him up, as the older started swaying after standing upright. "God, but why did you drink so much?" He placed his arm around his waist, holding him close to his body. "We're heading back. Someone is pretty drunk and needs to go to bed." The others laughed, saying their goodbyes before the two members of the Hip Hop unit left the restaurant. 

Their dorm was only a few blocks away, but the way back seemed to be much longer with a drunk in tow. Wonwoo kept stopping, gawking at street signs and trash cans as if they were walking in a museum.

"Yah, are you serious?" Mingyu let out exhausted as the older stopped again, this time in front of a mailbox, stroking the steel. "Look at this. It's so pretty," Wonwoo mumbled while Mingyu was already dragging him away from it. "So fucking drunk." 

The older stopped walking- for the nth time these past minutes, clumsily grabbing Mingyu's chin. "Who is drunk?" he asked curiously, leaning his head forward, almost bumping their faces together. He nudged the younger's cheek with his finger, smiling fondly at him. "I like this mole. It's cute and suits you so well."

They were standing close to each other, too close. If someone had seen them like this, they would think Mingyu and Wonwoo were two lovers, probably about to kiss each other for the first time. But this closeness was normal for them, they didn't know personal space around each other.

"Thank you for always taking care of me," Wonwoo mumbled as they continued walking or rather staggering towards their dorm. "I really appreciate that." 

Mingyu tightened his grip around his waist, bumping his head softly against his. "Okay, okay. You are welcome, you are really welcome- just don't get all emotional right now, hyung."

Wonwoo hummed in return and as they finally arrived at their dorm, Mingyu accompanied the older towards his bed. As he helped him to lay down, his member wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling him on top of him, not letting go.

The younger tried to move away but Wonwoo didn't stir. "Don't leave," he whined into his neck, his lips touching his skin, making him shiver. "Stay with me, please." He pulled him even closer, suddenly having more strength when drunk.

Mingyu gave up, laying himself down next to him, the older's arms still loosely around his neck. "You're the only reason I'm still with Seventeen, do you know that?" the shorter suddenly murmured.

He stared at him, while Wonwoo's eyes were closed, a contented smile plastered on his face. "All this stress and the exhausting practices -if you weren't here, I would probably give up by now," he added while Mingyu reached for his arms finally pulling them off his neck. Wonwoo opened his eyes at that, glancing up at him with a confused expression. "Oh? You're still here?"

Mingyu chuckled, caressing his cheek for a moment. His member was definitely drunk. "Of course I'm still here. You didn't let go of me." As he raised his head, Wonwoo wrapped an arm around his neck again, pulling him closer- so abruptly, that their lips almost met. "Yah, you're fucking dangerous when you're drunk." Mingyu was pretty sure that the older didn't know what he was doing right now.

Wonwoo laughed, his breath hot, tickling his face. Without any warning, he raised his head, kissing Mingyu's chin and then leaving another one below his lips. Then he let go of him, leaning back on the mattress with closed eyes, falling asleep five seconds later.

Mingyu's skin was tingling from his touch. The older had kissed him on the cheek before on birthdays or on his forehead when he was sick, but a second ago he had been targeting his lips, probably only missed them because of his drunken state.

Wonwoo was seriously dangerous and Mingyu learned two things that night; in the best case, never let the older get drunk again and if he failed, never leave him with someone else when drunk. The younger sat upright, glancing at his member's sleeping face, looking so innocent as if he hadn't just made his heartbeat twice as fast.

He leaned down, placing a kiss on Wonwoo's forehead, couldn't resist doing that. "Without you here anymore- I would also leave Seventeen."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course there can't be a chapter without one of them being drunk😄


	8. VIII

Mingyu had just come back from dying his hair. They were red. Bright red. Unusual, but not ugly. "I hate it. It looks horrible," he whined, pouting, looking devastated. He sat onto the sofa next to Wonwoo, leaning his head against his shoulder with a sigh. "You are next by the way."

They had no saying when it came to their hair cut or color, it had been always a surprise -good or bad. That's how it was and they had agreed to it before their debut.

In general, Wonwoo didn't mind, but his younger member's hair had been dyed far too often lately and that couldn't be good. He placed a hand on Mingyu's head, patting it. "It's not horrible. It's just unfamiliar."

The younger let out a whine, lifting his head to glare at him. "Are you blind? Look at it. I am feeling so ugly." Mingyu had always been insecure about things like that although he was one of the most handsome guys in Korea.

Wonwoo turned his body towards him, letting his fingers slide through his hair, frowning. "I don't care about the color. But I don't like the fact that they dye them so often."

Mingyu pouted again, his eyes exactly like a puppies. "I look like Pumuckl." 

Wonwoo smiled at the comparison. He couldn't remember Pumuckl being so fucking cute though. "You have a pretty face. No color could change that," he murmured, standing up, almost forgotten that he was next.

Mingyu wrapped his arms around the older's waist. "Hyuuung."

Wonwoo patted his head. "Don't worry, I will fight everyone who says something against your hair."


	9. IX

He was tired, exhausted from the past three days of their Ode to you tour. Mingyu wanted nothing more than to sleep in his bed for the next 48 hours straight, but they were still sitting in the van on their way back to their dorm.

He was just about to close his eyes when he noticed how Wonwoo was shivering next to him, his head against the backrest, his eyes closed. "Wonwoo, are you cold?" he whispered as not to wake the other sleeping members in the van. 

The older stirred but didn't speak. He had his arms tightly wrapped around himself as if he was freezing.

"Hyung, can you please turn the climate down a bit?" Mingyu asked their driver before placing an arm around Wonwoo's shoulder, who snuggled up to him immediately, nuzzling his face into his neck.

It wasn't that cold inside the van, but the older was trembling, causing Mingyu to worry. As he put his hand on his member's forehead, he felt how hot it was. He was feverish. "Wonwoo," the younger whispered again, tapping his stomach with his hand. 

"Don't talk to me. I want to sleep, I am tired," the older whined.

"Hyung, your forehead is burning and you are shivering. Do you feel sick?" 

Wonwoo didn't answer, but wrapped his arm around Mingyu's waist, snuggling closer. "I am okay," he mumbled, his breath hot against his neck.

"Hyung, I am pretty sure you caught a cold." Wonwoo got sick very easily and Mingyu hated it, always worrying about him.

"No, you're so warm. I'll be fine in a minute," the older muttered against his neck. 

They had to drive at least another hour and Mingyu hated it how Wonwoo's body was trembling against his. He started rubbing his arm, trying to get the older warmer, fleetingly touching his freezing hand. "You need a pill or some other medication." He turned his face to the front. "Do we have anything in the van against a cold or a fever? Wonwoo hyung is sick," he asked their driver, who was looking at him through the rearview mirror.

"We don't have anything here. But we'll be home in 50 minutes. Do you think he can endure it?" 

Mingyu nodded silently, not happy with the answer but he couldn't change it. He sighed. He wouldn't be able to close his eyes until they'd be back at the dorm. The younger looked around the van to find something helpful. He reached for his cool bottle of water, pressing it against Wonwoo's forehead. Not the best solution but better than nothing.

The older stirred, trying to push his arm away in his half-asleep state. "Gyuuu, why are you bothering me?" he whined again, pouting with closed eyes.

"I'm worried that you will get a high fever." 

Wonwoo moved and glanced up at him, his cheeks flushed, hair pasted against his forehead. "Look at you, always worrying so much about me. Try to get some sleep, too," he mumbled with a little smile before hiding his face back against Mingyu's neck, his hand grabbing for the younger's.

Mingyu clicked his tongue. "How could I not worry, stupid," he whispered, leaning his head on top of Wonwoo's. At least his member stopped trembling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Always thankful for your love ♡


	10. X

"Why are you mad at me?" Mingyu was following Wonwoo through the dorm into the kitchen.

"Stop walking after me," the older hissed, his eyes two narrow slits of rage. 

"First tell me why you're so angry, hyung," Mingyu repeated as his member headed back towards the living room with the younger in tow who decided to stand in front of the door, blocking the exit.

"Move." Wonwoo's voice was deep, rough -it almost sounded like a threat.

"What did I do wrong? Talk to me!"

The older looked up at him, his eyes sparkling angrily. "No, I'm not telling you! You should know yourself." He paused. "And now move! I need fresh air." 

Mingyu had no idea what he had done, shaking his head while leaning against the door. "No. Please tell me what's going on. I really don't know." When he started sulking, Wonwoo turned his eyes away, ignoring his pouting face.

"You don't know, huh? Show me your back." The older was suddenly tugging at the tail of Mingyu's shirt but the latter grabbed his hands, stopping him.

"What are you doing?" he asked, although he started to assume what Wonwoo was talking about. He had slipped and fallen down a few days ago during the concert, not telling anyone that he'd hurt his back.

"Let me see it," Wonwoo demanded with a glare. "Are you seriously that stupid?" His voice got louder -something that was really rare- pulling his hands out of Mingyu's grip. "You fell on your back on the first day of the tour, got a violent bruise and took some painkillers to last the other two concerts without telling anyone? Have you completely lost your mind?" He slammed his hand against the door, trapping the younger. His face was so close to his, Mingyu could see every single mole he already knew by heart.

The younger wondered how his member had found out, but he didn't have time to ask as the weight of Wonwoo's stare brought his eyes up to meet his.

"Do you know that if you don't let it be treated, it can have severe consequences for your back to the point that you can't dance or move at all anymore?" 

Mingyu could feel his hot breath on his face, understanding the anger of the older. If it had been the other way round, he would probably have gone completely mad himself. "I just didn't want to miss the next two days, making the fans sad and causing Seventeen more stress, so-" 

Wonwoo growled. "That doesn't matter! It is not the first time that a member misses the performance out of sickness or whatever. Your fans and we are much happier if you miss two days than you would miss months because you broke your fucking back." 

Mingyu looked to the ground, feeling like he was being scolded. He had been aware that it'd be bad for his back but the pills had relieved some of the pain, making him feel like he could continue with the concert.

"Why are you acting so recklessly? Do you want us all to worry about you day and night?" Wonwoo was still angry, but his eyes showed concern for the first time today, causing the younger to feel bad.

"I am sorry, I wasn't thinking. I didn't want you to worry so much. But I let it treated earlier and the bruise will heal until our comeback." 

Wonwoo shook his head. "Thank God nothing worse happened this time- but that's not the point. Why do you pay so little attention to yourself? You care about everyone else -so fucking much. As soon as someone is sick, sad, or hurt, you are the first one to take care of them. Why can't you be more gentle towards yourself and-" He stopped talking, his voice sounded sad, tired.

Mingyu didn't know what to say, feeling really guilty.

Wonwoo leaned away from him. "Can you please move now?" he asked, not looking him in the eyes.

The younger shook his head. He didn't want his member to leave while still being angry at him, making him feel unhappy.

"Mingyu, please." As Wonwoo looked up at him, he wished he hadn't. The sight broke his heart. The older's eyes were teary, his lower lip quivering. "I just can't help but worry about you all the time," he whispered in a broken voice. 

Breaking his back couldn't hurt more than seeing his member cry -because of him. Without thinking about what he was doing, Mingyu cupped Wonwoo's face, placing a lingering kiss on his trembling lower lip. Only when he felt a tingling sensation at the touch, did he realize what he was doing. Shocked by his own action, the younger leaned away, facing his surprised hyung. "I-I, y-you know, I saw your lower lip and just w-wanted it to stop trembling, so-" 

Wonwoo stared at him with a dumbfounded expression as if he couldn't believe what the younger had done. Oddly enough, he didn't look disgusted by the sudden kiss. Neither he nor Mingyu himself wiped his lips or at least pretended like they were horrified by it -things guys normally do when they kiss accidentally. But the younger didn't even know if he could count that kiss as an accident. He had no idea why he'd done it.

"Can you please move now? I really need some fresh air," Wonwoo mumbled with a blush on his face, visibly distraught by all of this. 

"Y-yeah, sure." Mingyu nodded and stepped aside, letting his member pass him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🙈💋😏
> 
> Let me know what you think- but only if you want ~  
Thanks for the Kudos!!
> 
> (Don't forget to vote for Seventeen on AAA 2019 🏆 )


	11. XI

"Here, you want something to drink?" A blonde staff member, working at Idol Room, was holding a bottle of water in front of him. 

"I just drank something, but thank you," Wonwoo politely refused. They got a short break during shooting for the show and he had used the opportunity to go to the toilet. As he had come out of the door, the estimated mid-30s was standing right in front of him, startling the ash violet-haired idol.

"I hope you're not uncomfortable with this, but I need to say it. You're really handsome. I couldn't take my eyes off you." It was more than uncomfortable for Wonwoo and the fact that they were standing in the little darkened hallway all alone, didn't make it any better. 

"Thank you for the compliment, I guess, but I should go back. We'll probably start filming again any second and-" He stopped mid-sentence as the blonde employee stepped closer towards him with a strange smile on his face.

"Are you dating someone currently?" He licked his lips seductively, winking at him.

Wonwoo wondered if it would cost that guy his job if his boss would know that he was flirting with the guests of the show -actually almost harassing him. "Well, now it's really uncomfortable for me," he murmured, trying to get past him, but the blonde blocked his way. 

"Give me your number and we can meet later. I think we could have a lot of fun together," he suggested, placing a hand on Wonwoo's arm, causing him to shiver out of disgust. Never had he experienced something like this before.

"I'm really not interested," he replied more briskly, staring back at the older guy. "And I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't touch me," the 24-year-old added, shaking off his hand. 

The blonde employee took a step back, but only to close the dark curtain which was separating the hallway from the studio. Wonwoo's heart started to beat faster. Whatever this guy was up to, he had a bad feeling about it.

"We've got five minutes at least. Don't act so shy. Let's have some fun, Jeon." As he approached closer, Wonwoo started weighing if he should run outside or yell as loud as he could, but the curtain suddenly was torn open again. 

"What takes you so long? We're about to continue filming and- What's going on here?" Mingyu entered the hallway, eyeing the blonde suspiciously. Rushing to his side, Wonwoo was never happier to see his member than he was right now. The younger put his arm around his waist, pulling him closer. "Is there any problem here?" he asked, facing the employee.

Wonwoo automatically leaned into him -as he always did when Mingyu was within reach, feeling a warmth of security in that alone.

The blonde put a fake smile on. "No, of course, there is no problem. I just offered your member some water." 

Wonwoo lifted his head to glance at Mingyu, who was still eyeing the employee suspiciously, probably not believing a word he was saying. "And you have to close the curtain for that?" 

The blonde laughed. "I'm going back to work," he said, ignoring Mingyu's question before walking past them.

Wonwoo let out a long, slow breath. The situation had been unbearable to him, embarrassing and almost scary.

"What happened before I joined you?" Mingyu was staring at him intensely with his eyes burning into his like he was trying to look into the older's mind. 

Wonwoo could not tell him the truth. The younger had a lot of temper when it came to protecting his members and they couldn't afford to mess up the Idol Room appearance. So Wonwoo put on a smile, turned his eyes away and lied. "Nothing. As he said, he just offered me something to drink."

Mingyu chuckled before reaching under his chin, tilting his head so he could look into the older's eyes. "You should really be aware by now that I know your every facial expression - better than you do. You always hold your hand under your nose when you're flustered, you wrinkle your forehead when you're annoyed and when you lie, you turn your face away and bite your lower lip. Guess what you are doing right now."

Wonwoo cursed inside. His member really knew him too well -probably even better than his parents did. In a way, it made him happy that there was someone who could easily recall every detail about him. 

"So, what did he-" 

"Guys, we're going to continue shooting. What are you doing here?" Seungkwan was suddenly standing behind them, looking impatient. 

Wonwoo was happy about the interruption. He knew that Mingyu would raise the subject again, but at least not before they would be done filming Idol Room.

He started following Seungkwan back into the studio as Mingyu was suddenly at his side, leaning into the older, brushing his lips against his ear and whispered, "Don't worry. I will look after you today."

Goosebumps were forming all over Wonwoo's skin to Mingyu's touch. Since the latter had kissed him a few days ago, he had become more sensitive to his member's physical contact -like every cell in his body was reacting to the younger, scaring him more than anything else right now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully no creep was hitting on Wonwoo in real life though..🙅 ..don't forget that even this is a non au story, it is all fiction!! 
> 
> Thanks for your love ♡
> 
> (And of course, don't forget to vote for Seventeen on AAA and also on Idol Champ 💪)


	12. XII

He was laughing. His nose did that little crinkling thing, his whole face was beaming and Mingyu couldn´t look away. They were watching a clip about their pre-debut times, actually an old episode from 17TV. The older was slapping his hand on his thigh several times, his eyes filled with tears because of laughter. 

At first Mingyu had laughed as well at their old selves but after some time into the clip, he had turned his head towards his older member, watching him. He had been always aware that his hyung was handsome, but suddenly, seeing him like this made Mingyu realize that his smile was his favorite, his sparkling eyes and his beaming face making the younger happier than everything else right now and- 

"Why are you staring at me like that? It´s creepy."

Mingyu nudged the older´s chin. „I was staring at your pimple right here," he replied nonchalantly, avoiding an embarrassing situation.

Wonwoo grimaced. „Are you crazy? That is disgusting,“ he mumbled, hiding the red spot with his finger.

The younger laughed, grabbing a pillow, throwing it into his member´s face. „Well, then cover it up next time.“

„Yah!“ Wonwoo threw the pillow back at him, rubbing his left eye with his other hand. "I got something in my eye because of you,“ he whined, blinking rapidly.

Mingyu felt bad, sliding closer to him, grabbing the older's hand, pulling it away from his face „Stop rubbing it. You are making it worse!“

„It is your fault, so stop scolding me!“ Wonwoo replied back stubbornly, his eye already red, watering. 

The younger grabbed his member´s chin, pulling his face up next to his, trying to spot whatever had gotten into Wonwoo´s eye. „Look up.“

The older followed his instruction but not without glaring at his member for a few seconds.

Mingyu was distracted by his soft breath on his cheeks, wondering why he was affected by it all of a sudden. Whatever had changed between them, he was pretty sure that the kiss was the reason for it. „Ah, I found it. It´s a hair,“ he mumbled, trying to remove it with his little finger.

„Just don´t poke into my eye,“ Wonwoo whispered, their faces close to each other, making him almost blush for whatever crazy reason.

„Got it,“ Mingyu murmured, pulling the hair finally out successfully, his member's eye looking like it had some infections going on. „Don´t glare at me like that. I didn´t do it on purpose,“ the younger whined, leaning away.

„You threw the pillow!“ Wonwoo crossed his arms in front of his chest with a pout, the clip already over, the screen black. 

„Fine, I am sorry! You want me to kiss it better?“ Mingyu didn´t know why he had said that -maybe to tease his member, maybe because he wanted to see his reaction, but he never expected the older to answer with, „Sure.“

Mingyu widened his eyes, staring at Wonwoo as if he was nuts. „What?“

His member laughed. „Why? Are you the only one who is allowed to tease?“ With that said, he stood up, heading for the bathroom.

Mingyu followed him close, watching his steps since one of their members had showered a few minutes ago, the floor still wet. His caution was not shared by Wonwoo as the latter's feet slipped out from under him, falling backward, pulling the younger down with him.

"Fuck, are you hurt? I am really sorry," Wonwoo apologized sincerely, reaching for Mingyu's head after he had landed on top of him, the latter's arms securely around the older's torso.

"I am okay, don't worry. I supported myself with my arms." Mingyu paused as Wonwoo was staring at him intensely, making him uneasy. "I- I told the others not to walk around with wet-dripping hair. Some day someone will-"

The younger was silenced with soft lips pressed against his. Again he felt a tingling sensation all along his spine, making him lose his mind.

Wonwoo pulled away with a blushing face. "Now my eye is better."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🙈💋
> 
> More chapters wanted?
> 
> Appreciating your feedback! ♡


	13. XIII

He was jealous. He really had no reason to be jealous- but he was. They got half a day off before their comeback and while Wonwoo had stayed at the dorm, playing games, watching a drama and reading a book, Mingyu had gone out with some friends his age. The younger was a social butterfly and since Wonwoo usually preferred to stay at home, he had never really been bothered by it. But today it was bothering him a lot. It was already after 11 pm and his members had gone to sleep by now while Mingyu was still not back.

The 24-year-old was walking back and forth impatiently, just as the door to their dorm opened to reveal his tall member. Wonwoo crossed his arms in front of his chest, ready to scold the younger about coming home so late although they would have an appointment tomorrow morning.

"You scared me," Mingyu let out as he spotted the older right in front of him. "Why are you not sleeping yet?“ 

„Why are you so late? We need to get up in less than 6 hours already.“

Mingyu walked straight towards the older´s bed, not even pretending to head for his own room. "Hyung, what are you? My mom? I just want to go to bed and sleep now," he mumbled tiredly.

"Yah, who allowed you to sleep in my bed again?" Wonwoo asked in a mocked whine while Mingyu laid down with his head on the older´s pillow, tossing the blanket over himself. 

„My bed is too far away. Come on, just sleep with me,“ he replied, grabbing his member´s hand, pulling him on top of him. 

„Yah, what are you doing? Are you nuts?“ Wonwoo hissed, trying to act nonchalant by their closeness.

"I am okay, thank you for asking. But I would feel better if you give me a kiss.“ He was grinning up to him with lazy eyelids.

"What are you saying?“ Wonwoo asked, already feeling a blush spreading across his face, still hovering over the younger.

Mingyu formed puppy eyes, acting all innocent. "Hm?" 

"You just did hang out with your friends and now you want a kiss from me?"

Mingyu chuckled, nudging his finger against his nose. "Are you jealous?"

The older grimaced, trying to focus on anything but sulky soft lips. "No, I'm not, but you can get your kisses from them. Why are you asking me?" 

Mingyu chuckled again, probably thinking about the last time Wonwoo had kissed him without any warning. "Hyung, you're so mean to me." 

Wonwoo reached his hand towards his face, pinching his cheek. "Aish, you are such a baby, always needing affection." 

His member tilted his head. "Are you really jealous when I go out with others?" 

Wonwoo rolled his eyes and groaned. "You wish." 

The younger´s facial expression got serious as he lowered his eyes. "Can I-?" 

Wonwoo got nervous, knowing exactly what Mingyu was talking about -especially since he was staring at his lips for far too long by now. His heartbeat got faster, his breath caught in his chest. "What do you mean?" the older asked, acting stupid, but his voice gave him away.

His taller member could probably read him like a book, smiling at him mischievously. "I take that as a yes," he whispered, grabbing his neck, pulling him down close to his face.

Wonwoo felt a tension building in his belly, anticipating what was coming next. Mingyu barely grazed his lips over his, almost causing him to lose his mind. "Well, can I?" the younger rasped against his mouth like he didn´t know the answer, teasing him.

Not able to hold back, the older crushed his lips on his, the sensation electrifying. He moaned as Mingyu parted his lips, taking his bottom lip in between his. Wonwoo knew they had to stop doing this, but right now he couldn´t think straight. He started to get lightheaded before his member pulled away to breathe. 

"You are definitely jealous."


	14. XIV

It bothered him. It had bothered him for a long time. As soon as the camera was on or fans were nearby- actually as soon as they could be seen in public- they distanced themselves from each other. It had started after their debut and stayed like this -sometimes with more, sometimes with less distance between them. Mingyu had accepted it, but since a few weeks he was really bothered by that.

They had just shot a vlive before presenting their new album and once again Wonwoo had been sitting at the other end of the room, making him frustrated, upset. He stared at him, trying to catch his eye but the older didn´t look at him even once, joking with Jun, frustrating him more and more.  
  
Mingyu stood up, walked over to his member, grabbing his arm. "Come with me for a second," he said, already dragging the older with him, leaving a confused Jun behind them. He stopped in the hallway which was leading towards the toilets.  
  
"What's going on?" Wonwoo asked, confused, probably thinking that Mingyu wanted to tell him something important.  
  
"I can't do it anymore," the younger let out, causing Wonwoo to widen his eyes.  
  
"W-what can you not do anymore?"  
  
Mingyu sighed. "I don´t want to hide my affection towards you anymore. Why should I pretend you are the last person I want to be around? That sucks. That's even more conspicuous than-"  
  
"Gyu, we've talked about this before." The older brushed his bangs out of his eyes, looking tired.  
  
"But it's not healthy. And sometimes I just want to grab your hand in front of everyone and give you a kiss and-" Wonwoo put his hand on his mouth to stop him speaking.  
  
"Are you crazy? Do you know what the consequences would be? Get those thoughts out of your head immediately!“  
  
Mingyu got sad. "So it doesn't bother you at all, huh?"  
  
Wonwoo stared at him. "What exactly?"  
  
"Is it okay for you that we act like this towards each other on camera? Others think that we hardly like each other anymore.“  
  
Wonwoo groaned. "It doesn't matter what others think, Gyu!" He nudged him in the stomach, Mingyu stepped away from him.  
  
"I hate it. Either we act on camera like off-camera or we keep away from each other in the dorm as well."  
  
Wonwoo looked at him with big eyes. "Are you even aware of what you are suggesting right now? So you want to stick your tongue down my throat on camera and you think that would be appreciated by our company?"  
  
The younger tilted his head, a smile scurried over his lips. "I was not talking about kissing. But the fact that it is natural for you that we are going to kiss each other off-camera all the time is interesting."  
  
Wonwoo turned crimson red, probably realizing what he'd just said. "I-I didn't mean it that way. That was just an example."  
  
Mingyu grinned, moving closer. "I like the example. By the way, you should know that I can't stay away from you off-camera."

Wonwoo took the younger's hand in his, a warm feeling rushed through his body. "Then why did you bring this topic up again?"

The tallest member of Seventeen pouted like a 3-year-old. "Because it makes me sad when you ignore me like that. Makes me think that you hate me, so-"

A soft kiss silenced him, causing his body to tingle. "Do you still think that I hate you?" Wonwoo asked in a lower voice. 

Mingyu nodded, hoping for another kiss. "Still doubting a little bit."

The older smiled, cupping his face in his hands. "Stupid. You are doing that on purpose, right?" Another soft kiss was placed on his lips before his member turned away, heading back to the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is someone still reading this? Just checking if i should continue with the drabbles.. :)
> 
> Thanks for the Kudos!
> 
> (Vote and stream hard for Seventeen! 💪🏆)


	15. XV

"Why are you looking so gloom?" They had just watched their appearance at Idol room with some members and after that, Wonwoo had stayed inside Mingyu's room while Woozi had left for a walk.

Wonwoo was laying on his member's bed, the younger had sat down next to him, scrolling through Instagram. "What's going on?" he asked again, nudging his side repeatedly. 

Mingyu placed his phone away with a groan, turning his eyes to him, suddenly reaching for the older's shirt, ready to lift it. 

"What are you doing?" Wonwoo asked surprised, grabbing his hands to stop him. 

"What? The hosts of Idol room are allowed to, but I can't?" he asked in a defiant tone while pouting, making Wonwoo laugh. 

"You are seeing me topless like all the time, what's your problem?" the older replied while Mingyu curled his lips in a pout, looking very cute. "You're not really jealous of the two old hosts, are you?" 

The younger snorted. "But what do they even think, groping you like that? Do they ask for your permission first? You don't like strangers touching you, so what-" 

Wonwoo grabbed his chin, turning his face towards his own. With his other hand, he lifted his shirt up, suppressing a blush. "See? Nothing has changed since the last time you saw me topless. So stop sulking." 

Mingyu reached out, placing his hand on the older's abs, stroking gently, leaving goosebumps on his skin. "Don't let people touch you when you feel uncomfortable, hyung," he mumbled innocently as his hand wandered up to his chest - not so innocent anymore.

"Gyu." Wonwoo's skin prickled from the younger's touch, making him go crazy. They hadn't even talked about their more intimate relationship yet and here they were sitting on Mingyu's bed while the latter was exploring his body. "Gyu."

His member let go of him, leaning away with a smirk, which was making everything worse. Wonwoo knew that they weren't only friends or really close members anymore- and somehow it didn't bother him. 

"They touched Woozi as well but to be honest, I was fuming inside when they headed towards you," Mingyu explained, his eyes sparkling at him, making the older's heart race. "I don't know why though."

"Because you love me the most."

Mingyu leaned towards him, placing a kiss on his forehead. "If you say so then it must be true."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your encouraging and sweet feedback! I really appreciate it and since I am so happy about that, I already wrote another chapter. 
> 
> Much love ❤


	16. XVI

They had just finished their performance for the music show. Mingyu had grabbed Wonwoo by the arm afterwards, pulling him in a quiet corner before the latter had the chance to join the others in the changing room. 

"What are you doing?" his member asked him as they were currently hiding behind a green curtain. 

"I missed you," the younger mumbled before placing his lips on Wonwoo's neck, causing the latter to suck in a breath. 

"Gyu, we can't do this here," Wonwoo whispered, his voice unsteady while Mingyu started kissing along his jawline, not able to control himself. "Gyu, that's not fair," he whined but let the younger continue.

"Tell me to stop then," Mingyu said against his mouth before capturing his lips with his own. He was addicted to the older. He knew him many years, living together, seeing each other every day and still- here he was, not able to get away from him.

"Mingyu, we can't get caught. It is too risky." 

The younger pulled away, knowing his member was right. It was dangerous. He sighed, stepping away from a flustered Wonwoo. "It is getting harder for me to keep away from you, do you know that?"

The older blushed, looking away- always doing that when being shy. "Stop saying that."

Mingyu loved his blushing face, making him want to tease his member even more. "Always playing with your tongue on stage- you want me to lose my composure?"

Wonwoo glanced up with a shy smile on his lips. "You are not better, grinding the stage with that look on your face."

"What look do you mean?" the younger asked, stepping closer, ready to kiss him again but a noise in the background made him stop. "We should go to the others."

Wonwoo nodded, biting bis lip and Mingyu had to pull himself together, turning around, heading towards the changing room as if nothing had happened

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short chapter after the music shows..  
Thanks for the Kudos ❤❤
> 
> (Stream and vote for Seventeen 👍)


	17. XVII

"What are we?" Mingyu looked up from his phone, brows furrowed because of that question. They were sitting in the car after the ambassador ceremony -the other two members from their unit had gone to the toilet, the driver was smoking outside.

"We're Wonwoo and Mingyu from Seventeen and-"

The older let out a groan beside him, nudging him into his ribs. "Yah, that´s not what I meant. What is our relationship right now?"

Mingyu stuffed his phone back into his pocket. "You're my family, of course. What kind of question is that?"

Wonwoo snorted, looking out of the window as the driver was lightning his second cigarette. "Do you slip your tongue into one of your family member's mouth on a regular basis?"

Mingyu grimaced. "Yah, that is disgusting. Don't say that." He paused, giving the older a keen look. „Do we really have to name it?"

"I am not sure. I just would like to know if you do that with others as well because then-" Mingyu grabbed his arm, forcing the older to face him. "Are you crazy? Do you think I'm a male slut or what?"

Wonwoo shrugged. "I don't know what you do behind closed doors or with your other friends you are meeting regularly." He really didn't want to act like that, but here he was, sulking, almost hurt. He had hoped for another answer -now he felt clingy and jealous, hating himself for that. He was shaken out of his thoughts when soft plump lips were pressed against his.

"Do you really think I'm doing this with someone else as well? God, Wonwoo-" Mingyu paused, running his fingers through his hair out of frustration. "You have no fucking idea." His dark eyes were piercing into his soul, causing the older to shudder.

Wonwoo wanted to ask him what he meant by that, but the doors of the van were suddenly opened and their two members got into the car.

Mingyu pulled his phone out of his pocket, probably starting to chat with one of his friends, so Wonwoo turned his head, looking out of the window, pouting. Whatever he had expected out of their conversation- it definitely wasn't that.

After a few seconds his own phone started vibrating. Pulling it out, he was surprised to see a message from no one other than his member beside him. He glanced at Mingyu, but the latter was busy typing. He opened his chat, expecting some dumb emoji, but what he read made his heart beat faster.

_"Stupid. I can't keep my hands off you and you think I make out with others?"_

Wonwoo was about to type back as another message popped up.

_"If we were two regular dudes, no idols and not in the same band, I'd say we are dating right now."_

The older couldn't resist a smile spreading across his face, probably blushing a lot. He put his phone away as he felt Mingyu's hand on his lap. He glanced at the front, making sure that no one was paying attention to them but Seungcheol and Vernon seemed to start dozing off.

Mingyu squeezed his thigh before grabbing the older's hand, intertwining their fingers together.

Wonwoo shifted his eyes back at his tall member, who was already staring at him -the urge to kiss this puppy was overwhelming the older.

"Stupid", Mingyu mouthed with a grin, tightening the grip on his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the Kudos- makes me not wanna stop with this 😏❤


	18. XVIII

It was their third fansign. Mingyu had just answered the question of a fan, his jaw already hurting from smiling so much. He leaned back in his seat, trying to glance at Wonwoo discreetly while the latter was currently holding the hands of a male carat, laughing at something he had said with a fond look on his face. 

It was annoying Mingyu. He knew that his member was only doing fan service but this male carat was well known to Seventeen. He wasn't here for the first time and he was a huge fan of Wonwoo, always flirting and gushing at him.

"Hello Mingyu." He turned his head, where a female fan was already reaching her hands for him to hold. The idol put on a smile on his face, while still thinking about his older member.

As the male carat got in front of him, Mingyu had to admit that he was quite cute -that fact frustrating him even more. The guy seemed to be 2 or 3 years younger than himself with sweet dimples when smiling. Mingyu was jealous. It was crazy. He was jealous of a fan. He needed therapy.

-

Two hours later they were back at their dorm. It was late and like so often, Mingyu was laying on Wonwoo's bed while the older was in the bathroom. He desperately needed attention from his member before the end of the day.

Wonwoo came back a few minutes later, bare-faced, his hair fluffy and in disarray. As he saw the younger laying on his bed, he stopped in front of it, crossing his arms. "Again?" 

Mingyu sat upright, leaning his head against the wall. "Again," he replied stubbornly, trying not to pout because of his member's not so happy face.

"Whatever." Wonwoo let himself drop on the mattress next to him. "I am fucking tired. I could fall asleep right away."

"How did you like the fansign today?" the younger asked as nonchalantly as possible. 

His member mumbled something incomprehensible into his blanket. 

"What? I can't understand a thing." Mingyu nudged his foot against the older's ribs. 

"Yah!" Wonwoo turned on his back, glancing up at him. "Why do you ask? Every fansign is the same, it was okay." 

Mingyu pouted after his member closed his eyes, yawning sleepily. "Just asking- this one male carat was there again. I think he is the only one who comes so regularly." 

Wonwoo hummed, not replying anything at all.

Mingyu grimaced, still not done talking about it. "He is pretty sweet, don't you think?" 

This time the older opened his eyes, looking up at him, confusion could be read on his face. "He is nice, yes. All carats are," he said before closing his eyes again, the topic over for him -but not for Mingyu. 

"Well, he is a big fan of you. Did he tell you something interesting?"

"No. Mingyu, what are you getting at?" his member murmured with his eyes closed before yawning again, cutely like a cat. 

"I'm just making conversation. You seem to know him a little better by now. Just curious if he told you something interesting- maybe he is even your type?" As Wonwoo didn't reply to that, probably already dozing off, Mingyu regretted having started the topic at all, laying down on his back as well. "Forget it. Goodnight." He closed his eyes but opened them again as he heard his member rustling and suddenly the older was huddling over him, staring at his face. "W-what are you doing?"

Wonwoo chuckled. "Are you jealous of my fan? Really?"

Mingyu snorted -although his heart was banging against his ribs. "As if. I was just making conversation- you are seeing him almost every year on our fan signs and he seems to be very sweet and well, I just thought-" 

His member leaned down, suddenly placing a kiss on his lips. "You thought what?"

Mingyu tried not to be affected by it. "I was thinking that you should be careful. He could be a stalker for all we know." 

Wonwoo laughed. "Bullshit. You certainly didn't think that. Let me tell you what is going on in your mind right now. You are worried that this fan- so young, so sweet- who met me again, could suddenly make me like him, even fall for him."

The younger cursed inwardly. His member knew him too well, but of course, he wouldn't admit that he was right. "Wow, you have such a wild imagination, hyung. That is not-" 

Another gentle kiss was planted on his sensitive neck, sending shivers through Mingyu's body. "Are you sure it's not exactly like I said?" the older whispered in a dangerously low voice.

Mingyu was glad that his members were probably already sleeping because bold Wonwoo did something to him and he didn't want it to stop. He stared up at the older, ready to play along. "Yes. I'm fucking jealous. Jealous of a younger, handsome fan, who adores you and keeps meeting you, holding your hands, smiling at you. I don't like that- You are mine." The last sentence slipped out before Mingyu knew. He had no chance to say something else though as Wonwoo crushed his lips to his, the older's body pressing his into the mattress. He couldn't form a coherent thought -Wonwoo suddenly so demanding, exploring bis mouth with his tongue.

As they parted to get some air, the older whispered against his lips, "You are fucking hot when you are jealous." He pecked Mingyu's lips again. "And just for your information, the only type I have is you, stupid."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little longer than intended..but oh well- 😏
> 
> You guys are so sweet! Thanks for the nice feedback! ♡


	19. XIX

"Hyung, please clean a little bit."

It was the third time Mingyu had asked him to tidy up the space around his bed -dirty clothes, his games and some rubbish was plastered over the ground. Wonwoo didn't mind a little untidiness, but his younger member was completely different- once a week he started something like a cleaning operation inside the dorm, nagging the other members to help. But today Wonwoo just didn't feel like it, being lazy, just wanting to game and chill.

"Hyung, I won't ask again," Mingyu muttered in a threatening voice after the older hadn't budged an inch.

Wonwoo looked to his right, where Woozi was laying on his bed beside him, typing something in his laptop with headphones on. "He is not helping as well. Why I am the only one you are bugging?"

Mingyu stopped rubbing the table, throwing a glare at him. "Because Woozi hyung is working on something while you are only playing games for more than two hours already."

"Where is Seungcheol? Why doesn't he help?"

His tall member gave him another evil look. "I don't know and it doesn't matter right now. I asked you to help me, but you know what? Just forget it. I'll clean on my own -like so often." Mingyu sulked as he turned around, continuing to wipe the counter, probably mad at the older by now.

Wonwoo sighed, standing up a few seconds later, a bit of bad conscience was starting to creep up on him. He picked up his socks from the floor and a shirt he had peeled of the day before while glancing over at Mingyu, who wasn't paying attention to him anymore. He felt the urge to go over to his sulking member and hug him from behind, kissing his pouting lips but because of Woozi, he didn't. 

When Mingyu was heading for the door with a garbage bag in his hand a few moments later, Wonwoo decided to follow the younger. He was walking a few steps behind him as they were heading towards the basement.

"What do you want?" Mingyu asked annoyed, without turning around, definitely not amused.

Wonwoo didn't answer, just following close.

"I don't need an escort to take the garbage down to the basement, you know?" Mingyu said as they arrived, turning on the light in the cold room. "And if you think that I'm proud of you, that you've finally picked up your two pairs of socks after asking several times, then-"

Wonwoo wouldn't let him finish, pushing the younger against the wall, the garbage bag dropped to the ground. Before Mingyu could react, the older crushed his lips on his, deepening the kiss immediately.

"You can't just make it up by doing this," Mingyu whined against his lips, obviously already affected by the kiss.

The older silenced him with his mouth again, a soft moan escaping his member's throat.

"I'm still mad at you," Mingyu whispered, his lips grazing his.

"I am sorry. Please forgive me," Wonwoo whispered back, capturing the younger's mouth once more in a series of hot kisses, suddenly not able to keep away from him.

Mingyu moaned again, his hands wandering up the older's shirt. "You are making me crazy. I hate that," he breathed. "I can't even stay mad at you."

Wonwoo smiled, nudging his nose against his member's jaw, shivering because of his touch on his skin. "I almost jumped you in front of Woozi earlier. You are fucking dangerous."

The younger chuckled. "Says the hot guy in front of me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> waahh... i am really overwhelmed with so many Kudos 🙈 You guys are the best! ♡
> 
> Thinking about some angst for the next drabble, hoping you are ready for that-


	20. XX

Mingyu came back home late at night. He had met some friends, now he was tired, only wanting to go to bed. It was already dark when he walked inside their dorm and as not to wake Wonwoo, he turned on the flashlight on his phone to find his way towards his room without bumping into something. 

But as he passed the bed of his member, the latter wasn't on it. Mingyu looked at the time on his phone: 0:45. He turned on the lights in the living room before dialing Wonwoo´s number. The older didn't really have a lot of friends outside the dorm and slowly he was starting to worry. His call went right to voicemail and Mingyu cursed. 

The 23-year-old didn't like the idea, but he decided to wake up Seungcheol, hoping that the latter could tell him where their member was before he´d go crazy. He stepped inside his room, sitting down on the bed, shaking his leader´s shoulder until he started stirring. "Hmm." 

"Hey, do you know where Wonwoo is?" he asked while the older lifted his hand, rubbing his eye. 

"What?" 

Mingyu became impatient. "Do you know where Wonwoo is? It's almost 1 a.m. and he's not in his bed," he repeated, shaking the arm of Seungcheol, who groaned in response.

"Yah, how should I know? Maybe he's in the bathroom," he replied sleepily, probably annoyed that the younger had woken him up in the middle of the night. 

"He is not!" Mingyu hissed back. "And I can't reach him on his phone either. Did he say anything to you?" 

Seungcheol finally turned around, facing him with one closed eye. "He got a call." 

"From whom?" 

The older groaned. "Mingyu, how should I know. He's a grown-up guy and has his own life apart from Seventeen. He got a call, went out half an hour later and- now let me sleep. I had such a nice dream." 

Mingyu ran a hand through his hair, but let go of his leader's shoulder, because the latter didn´t seem to know anything, not really helping.

As he walked out back to the living room, he thought about waking Woozi, but the latter probably knew even less. So he sat down on Wonwoo´s bed and waited. 

-

When his member didn't come back after half an hour, Mingyu got anxious, fearing something bad had happened to the older one. It was after 1 and although he was dog-tired, he went outside. He didn't know what he was hoping to find there, but he couldn't just sit still, already worried sick.

"I swear I'll kick your ass when you get back," he murmured to himself as he stepped out into the cold night. He walked around the block, but of course, his member was not in sight, just a drunken figure staggering around.

Ten minutes later Mingyu headed back to the dorm, spotting a brown glove lying in front of the stairs. Maybe he was already paranoid, but that was definitely Wonwoo's and now he started panicking. He picked up the cloth and was already thinking about calling the police when suddenly someone called his name. 

"Mingyu?"

He turned around, breathing out, knowing that voice. Wonwoo was standing a few meters in front of him, looking unharmed with reddened cheeks from the cold, staring at him in surprise. "Are you just coming back from your friends?" 

Mingyu started to get angry, furious at the older for making him worry so much but at the same time he was relieved that he was doing well. He rushed towards him, wrapping his arms around his member, pressing him close. "Never do that again," he mumbled into his hair before Wonwoo pulled away. 

"What's the matter?" he asked confused and Mingyu felt like crying.

He closed his eyes for a second, trying to remain calm but not succeeding. "What's the matter?? Where the fuck have you been?" it bursted out of him. "I came back an hour ago in the middle of the night and you were not there. I even woke Seungcheol up to ask him where you are!" His voice became louder with every word - his worry had completely turned to anger by now.

"Calm down, Gyu. I got a call from my cousin. He was closeby, visiting a friend and we just met." 

Mingyu snorted. "Oh, so you just met, huh? You could have let me know at least." He remembered the glove, holding it in front of the older's face. "And what is that?"

"Ah, where did you find it? I've been looking for it, must have fallen out of my jacket when I hurried down the stairs as my cousin picked me up." He grabbed for the glove, shoving it into his pocket. "I didn't see him for the- Mingyu, why are you crying?" Wonwoo stepped back in his personal space, placing his cold hand on the younger's cheek, worry written all over his face.

"Fuck, I thought you were kidnapped or some bullshit. First, you're gone for so long and after I headed out to look for you, I found your stupid glove. What do you think was going on in my head? I-" A sob stopped his words, tears flowing out of his eyes, not able to stop.

"Stupid, I told Woozi. Why didn't you ask him? Please stop crying, you're breaking my heart," Wonwoo whispered softly, wiping the tears away with his thumb. 

His face was close to his and Mingyu could feel his warm breath on his cheek, comforting him. 

Wonwoo placed a kiss on his mouth, pulling away after a second, probably afraid that someone could see them. "I didn't want you to worry. I am sorry." 

Mingyu sulked, but at least the tears had stopped flowing. 

"Naww, look at you. Such a tall guy and such big tears. You're still a baby. You are-" the older started teasing, poking his cheek.

Mingyu chuckled before interrupting him. "Yah! Don't ever leave the dorm without telling me beforehand, understand? I am serious! I will-"

"You are my baby," Wonwoo whispered, his soft eyes made the younger's stomach tingle, the humor gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, so thankful for your love!  
This chapter was a little messed up, sorry for that.  
And no, this was not the angst drabble, still not sure if i should write it ..🙈  
♡


	21. XXI

"Do you know what is really cute about you?" 

Mingyu smiled as he brushed the older´s hair out of his eyes. "The fact that I'm crazy about you?" 

Wonwoo sneered although he was flattered. "No. Whenever we're in public, you always try to suppress your smile when you're next to me by pressing your lips together in a cute way." 

Mingyu leaned back a little, not taking his arm from around the older. "Don´t talk nonsense. I am not doing this." 

Wonwoo smirked, enjoying their closeness, the younger´s touch making him feel all warm and fuzzy. "It's true. You try so hard to hide your admiration for me. You don't even notice it, but I do." 

They were laying on Wonwoo´s mattress, once again Mingyu had sneaked in his bed after the others had fallen asleep. The older snuggled closer to him, pressing his ear against his member's chest, feeling his heartbeat.

"Whatever. At least I am suppressing it. You're the one who can't get your eyes off of me, hyung." 

Wonwoo sneered but felt caught -still not ready to admit it. "That´s not true." 

The younger hummed, placing a kiss on top of his head. "Of course it is true. You always look at me with such fond eyes that any fool would notice how crazy you are about me." 

Wonwoo pinched his chest playfully. "Yah." 

Mingyu laughed, rubbing the injured spot. "Your eyes always sparkle when you stare at me and you have that soft expression on your face, making me suffer because I have to sit still and control myself not to kiss those cute lips of yours." 

Wonwoo smiled into the younger's chest, feeling a blush creeping up his neck. "You are stupid," he mumbled, acting annoyed. 

Mingyu pulled him even closer until there was no space between their bodies. "I think you are as crazy about me as I am about you," he mumbled into the top of the older's head, lips grazing his forehead.

"I think you are right," Wonwoo finally agreed, lifting his head, waiting for his member to lean down his face. 

"What?" Mingyu asked with a chuckle. "Waiting for something?"

"Don't tease me," the older whined with a pout.

Mingyu smirked, leaning his head down a bit but not enough for Wonwoo to reach his lips. "I am not teasing. What do you want from me?"

The older grabbed his shirt impatiently, pulling him down and before he could aim for his member's mouth, the latter already pressed it on his. Wonwoo moaned into the kiss, finally feeling those soft lips again.

"You can't resist me, huh?" Mingyu whispered before giving him another peck. "Thank God, I feel the same." With that said he kissed him again, deep and endless, taking the older's breath away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since i am in a good mood today, here's another short drabble. Hope you enjoyed it 😊


	22. XXII

They had just finished their lieV, most members remained silent, some of them already dozing off. Mingyu jumped up from his spot, heading to the back where Wonwoo was lying on his stomach, typing something on his phone. He crouched down beside the older's feet, waiting that the latter would pay him attention.

But after Wonwoo kept staring at his phone, Mingyu got impatient, starting to tickle his foot. Immediately his member sat up, glaring at him. Mingyu reached for his hand, pulling him up, ignoring the older's protests.

"What are you doing? It was so comfy," Wonwoo whined but let himself be dragged out of the room. "Gyu, where are we going? We're both in pajamas," he kept nagging as the younger remained silent. "Besides, the others are slowly becoming suspicious as we both sneak away all the time. Dino had already asked me what we are doing on our own lately. We should-" 

The older stopped talking as Mingyu pressed him against the wall after they had arrived at the end of the corridor. "Shut your mouth for a moment," he muttered, receiving a surprised look in return. "I want to hear it too, okay? Tell me right in my face that you love me." 

Wonwoo looked flustered, avoiding the younger's gaze. "W-what's wrong with you all of a sudden?"

Mingyu grumbled impatiently. "You say it to the others just like that- even in front of the camera. What about me? It bothers me, hyung." 

Wonwoo sighed before pushing him away from himself. "Please stop acting like a child. You know that I do love you, why do you need to hear it so much?" 

"But why can't you just tell me from time to time?" It made him sad, suddenly feeling like a burr. "Am I not worthy of those words?" 

Wonwoo widened his eyes, staring at him in disbelief. "Are you really serious? Not worthy?" He ran a hand through his hair. "Gyu! I don't know how you feel about it, but the words just have a different meaning for me since we are- you know, more than just friends." 

Mingyu knew what the older meant but he still felt sad. "Hyung, I love you. I don't care if we kiss or do anything else. My love for you is the same." 

Wonwoo looked up at him, his eyes wavering but not blinking. "So, you love me and you kiss me and tell me that you are crazy about me. Doesn't that make us a-"

"A couple? Yes. If you want to say it out loud, yes, damn it. I love you -so much, and I don't want you to kiss someone else or look at someone else with those fond eyes and that makes us a couple." 

The corner of the older's mouth started to rise, he seemed relieved.

"Hyung." Mingyu reached for his hand, which he would love to hold all the time. "Doesn't my actions speak louder than everything else?" 

Wonwoo stepped closer, his lips only a breath away from the younger's. "I am sorry. Everything is so new to me. I am not experienced in- whatever this is between us."

"Hyung."

"I love you Gyu. I love you more every day and my poor heart almost can't take it, because you are so perfect to me."

His words made Mingyu speechless. He wasn't expecting for Wonwoo to say all of that, causing his heart to skip.

"You are the best thing that ever happened to me and I would never find someone like you again. Fuck, I probably love you more than my own family by now." 

Mingyu closed the distance and kissed him, feeling butterflies in his stomach. He was a lucky bastard because Wonwoo was his and he would never let him go. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah..I am not satisfied with this one..kind of unspectacular..😶
> 
> Still..thanks a lot for the Kudos!!


	23. XXXIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if this needs a warning, but just to be safe:  
**mention of Mingyu's dog death**

Wonwoo had taken a little walk outside of the dorm, talking to his mother on the phone for a while. It did him good to hear her voice, feeling glad after knowing that his family was doing great.

When he entered the dorm an hour later, the atmosphere was far from relaxed. Cheol and Woozi were sitting at the counter in the kitchen, both seemed sad, unhappy -Mingyu was not around. 

"What happened? Why is the mood so depressed all of a sudden?" Wonwoo hung up his jacket before standing in front of his members with crossed arms, eyeing them suspiciously. "Where's Gyu?" 

Cheol looked up at him, something seemed wrong. "He locked himself in the bathroom. He just got a call from his sister- his dog died." 

Hearing this made the 24-year-old upset. Mingyu loved his dog a lot and was always more than happy when he could see her. "Oh my God, what? No. I can't believe it. But what happened? She wasn't that old yet," he mumbled more to himself, already heading towards the bathroom. As he stopped in front of it, he could hear a faint sob, coming from the other side of the door.

"Gyu, please open up." Wonwoo knocked on the wooden material. "I don't want you to be on your own right now."

"Gyu, please," he mumbled again, drumming with his fingers against the door after the younger didn't reply. Wonwoo could only imagine how sad his member had been after hearing about his dog. He was about to knock again when the door to the bathroom was finally unlocked.

The younger was sitting on the bathtub's edge, head hanging low. Wonwoo could see his member's tearstained cheeks, making him sad. He closed the door behind himself, wordlessly sitting down next to him. 

Mingyu let out a shaky breath. "They let my dog outside in the garden- as always. When she didn't come back after a while, my sister looked after her and-" He stopped talking, gulping back the tears. "Her heart stopped beating. Just like that. The vet suspected that something must have shocked her so hard that her little heart couldn't take it-" Mingyu's voice broke on the last words, tears filling his eyes.

Seeing him like this, hurt the older a lot. "I'm so sorry, Gyu," he whispered, putting his arm around his shoulder, pressing him close to himself. Wonwoo wanted to comfort him, he felt the need to protect his member from the emotional pain.

"I was looking forward to seeing her again in a few weeks. I missed her so much and-" Mingyu couldn't finish because of the sobs racking his body.

Wonwoo pulled him closer as the younger hid his face into his neck. He began placing kisses on the top of Mingyu's head, saying comforting words, rocking him.

"It hurts so much because I couldn't even say goodbye to her, couldn't kiss her for the last time," the younger mumbled through sobs, clinging to Wonwoo's body. "What if someone from my family dies and I am not there to say goodbye? It's not fair to be so far away. I can't even imagine if something would happen to my grandma or my parents, my-"

Wonwoo pulled Mingyu away to look at him, wiping the tears from his face. "Stop it. Your family is fine. Stop thinking such bad thoughts. And your dog had a great life. She was very lucky to have you as her owner, receiving so much love." 

The younger nodded, his lip quivering, eyes blurring with water. The sadness in his gaze hurt Wonwoo to look at him.

"Please never die before me," Mingyu whispered with a pout.

"Yah, let's stop talking about death, please," Wonwoo whined as his member pressed his forehead against his. "I hate to see you like this." He brushed his thumb over the younger's lip. "I want to protect you from everything and everyone that is hurting you and your soft heart." 

Mingyu turned his head, pressing his lips onto his for a lingering kiss. "Thank you for existing. I love you so much."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me for this- Of course I hope that Mingyu's dog is doing great and is going to live many years !! 🐶
> 
> (Just wanted a drabble where Wonwoo is comforting Mingyu.)
> 
> Thank you for your sweet comments! ❤ I am really happy that these drabbles make your days a lil bit sweeter.


	24. XXIV

He was rubbing Wonwoo´s earlobe between his thumb and forefinger. "You look hot with the earring," he whispered so no one else could hear him.

His member smiled flustered but pushed his hand away. "Stop it."

Seventeen had just finished their concert and both of them were waiting for the rest of the members to finally drive back to the hotel. "I can't help it. You're irresistible." Mingyu moved his hand to the older's shirt, starting to unbutton it.

"Gyu, stop it," Wonwoo blurted out, raising his eyebrow. "What are you doing right now? Are you crazy?"

"Yes. You are making me crazy. You are the one who should stop," he replied but pulled his hand away with a sigh.

Wonwoo took a step back. "You want me to stop wearing earrings?"

Mingyu groaned. "You know that is not what I meant. You don't even realize how sweet you are acting towards me in front of everyone else- defending me, complimenting me, still staring at me as if you want to take me right on the stage- you know that drives me crazy, right? Soon I won't be able to hold myself back anymore."

As the door of the changing room suddenly opened, Wonwoo flinched back.

"Wah, I am so hungry, I could- What's going on?" Dino approached them, looking at his members suspiciously. "Did I interrupt something?"

Wonwoo scratched his head nonchalantly. "What would you interrupt?"

Dino walked past them, shaking his head. "I swear, if I wouldn't know better, I'd say that there is something going on between you two."

Wonwoo started laughing -unnecessary loud. "Absolutely not. Are you crazy?"

Mingyu didn't like his reaction at all, feeling hurt by it. After Dino had left outside, he grabbed the older's arm, holding him back. "Why don't we just tell the members about us?"

The older widened his eyes at him. "What? Have you completely lost your mind?"

Mingyu let go of his arm. "Why? What is so crazy about that? Sooner or later they'll notice it anyway. We can trust them. They are our family, so what is-"

Wonwoo shook his head. "No, forget it!"

Mingyu felt hurt once again due to his member's reaction. "Why? Are you ashamed because of me? Is it too embarrassing for you to show the others that we like each other? Am I so disgusting that-"

"Mingyu what are you talking about? Are you listening to yourself at all? That is not the point," Wonwoo replied, almost whining.

He was probably exaggerating, but right now, the younger felt angry and hurt, not understanding why his member wanted to hide their relationship in front of the others. "Then let's tell our members that we-"

"No! God! Why can't you leave it as it is? You want to make out in front of Dino or cuddle beside Vernon? That is-"

Mingyu stepped away from him. "What would be wrong about that? We are in love." As Wonwoo didn't react to that, the younger started moving towards the exit. "You know what, forget it. I understand." He walked outside without listening to Wonwoo´s calls.

-

When they got out of the van in front of their hotel, he ignored Wonwoo as if the latter was a stranger. Mingyu knew that he was sulking and overreacting, but the older had hurt his feelings, so he didn't want to deal with him for now.

After they entered the elevator with some of his members, the younger leaned against the wall, closing his eyes. As he opened them again, Wonwoo was staring at him from the other side. Mingyu quickly turned his head away, continuing to ignore him.

Before they could reach their top floor, the older headed towards him. Stopping right in front of him, Wonwoo suddenly cupped his pouting face. "You stupid idiot," he whispered before closing the distance, pressing his lips on his -right in front of his shocked members.

"W-what are you doing?" Mingyu managed to ask while Cheol started laughing. 

"I fucking knew it!" their leader let out with a wide grin.

Mingyu glanced back at Wonwoo who was still close in front of him. "You always get what you want, right? You impatient, stupid-"

The younger didn't let him finish but stopped him with his lips, kissing him until they arrived on the top floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back from hiatus.  
Thanks for the Kudos, still overwhelmed by it. ♡


	25. XXV

He was wearing his mask, the cap sitting deep on his head. They had busy weeks behind them and it would not get less stressful. Wonwoo was leaning against the cold wall of the airport. In almost one hour their check-in for the flight to Dubai would begin. He was tired but pretty happy at the same time. He looked to his right where Mingyu was standing, discussing something with Minghao. This tall cute guy was the reason why Wonwoo was smiling despite their busy schedule. He had fallen in love so hard that he sometimes was afraid of his own reaction. But he knew Mingyu´s soft heart and if even one person dared to hurt him in any way, Wonwoo would became really uncomfortable - no matter who the other person was. 

Mingyu looked over at him and he knew the latter was smiling behind his mask. It was always the same act the two of them were playing in public. At airports, they tried to be as far apart as possible from each other since fans were lurking everywhere with their cameras -even in the forbidden areas. 

Despite everything, Wonwoo always had an eye on the younger. At overcrowded airports, their security often was not capable to have everything under control. He leaned away from the wall, strolling over to Mingyu and Minghao. There seemed to be no fans in sight.

"I saw you staring. Can't get enough of me, huh?" Mingyu asked teasingly, causing Minghao to cringe.

"Okay, that was the code for me to get the fuck away from you two," he commented before turning around, walking towards Joshua.

"Actually you are right, I can't. That's why I am here," Wonwoo replied, becoming bolder after they had told their members about them -surprisingly half of them had already been guessing that there was something going on.

Mingyu widened his eyes, probably didn't expect the older to flirt back. "Should we go to the toilet for a moment then?" he asked with a wink, making Wonwoo laugh.

-

"We're going to the airport security now," their manager announced a few moments later and Wonwoo walked right after Mingyu while placing his backpack on the baggage scanner.

The younger was the first to go, stopped by the security man who asked him to stretch out his arms. He touched along his waist and hips and, from Wonwoo's point of view, let his hands rest unnecessarily long on Mingyu's body.

Wonwoo glared towards the security man as the latter leaned closer to his member, whispering something into his ear. The older was boiling with rage but didn't show anything when the security finally let go of Mingyu, giving Wonwoo a sign to start walking. He didn't stop him so the 24-year-old picked up his backpack, catching up with his member. "What did he whisper in your ear?"

Mingyu turned his head towards him. "He asked if I got any piercings on me."

Wonwoo snorted. "Right. Didn't he also want to check for himself to make sure?"

The younger laughed behind his mask. "Are you jealous?"

Wonwoo ignored his question. "He had his hands all over your body. I wonder if that was really necessary."

Mingyu stopped walking, pulling down his mask to reveal a big grin underneath. "Are you really jealous of the security man? Jealous of him, doing his job?"

The older turned his head away. "No. But he should just do his job and not take advantage of idols, touching them longer than necessary."

Mingyu put an arm around his shoulder, pulling him closer to his body. "You really can't keep your eyes off me, huh? Noticing every single detail, making me all excited because of that," he whispered into his ear, goosebumps spreading all over Wonwoo's body.

"Someone has to keep an eye on you when even the airport security man is crushing on you," he mumbled back stubbornly.

"As long as he touches me and not you, I am okay with it. Because no one is allowed to touch what is mine," Mingyu replied in a low voice and Wonwoo wished they would be at their dorm by themselves instead at the airport. He wanted to kiss the younger. He wanted to push him against the cold white wall and kiss him until they both couldn't breathe -but of course, he couldn't do that. There were certainly countless cameras in this area.

He stepped away from Mingyu, afraid that their closeness would make him do something which could lead to trouble. Also, neither the manager nor the staff knew about them and that should stay like that for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Although i started a new fic, i will not forget about the drabbles on here -so don't worry 😊
> 
> Next one is going to take place in Dubai- 
> 
> Thanks for your love, i really appreciate every Kudo and every comment!! You are the best 💙


	26. XXVI

They had just finished their short fansign in Dubai, the flight back would leave later in the evening. Seventeen had got some time to wander around, exploring the foreign city without any cameras filming them. 

Mingyu was wearing a casual style -a hat on his head and sunglasses on, hoping that no one would recognize him on the streets. He would have loved to explore Dubai with Wonwoo, but his best friend, Minghao, had already complained that he wasn't paying any attention towards him anymore, so Mingyu had decided to join his Chinese member, taking some pretty pictures from each other.

Meanwhile Wonwoo had accompanied Jun and Vernon, looking for a nice place to eat. It was crazy that the younger was already missing him, although he had only seen his member a few minutes ago, so-

"Gyu! Where is your mind right now? I am really happy for you guys but I swear, you two are fucking head over heels for each other and after all these years -it is really unbelievable." 

Mingyu grinned, patting his friend's shoulder. "This is called love, bro. I hope you will experience it as well any time soon."

-

After they had taken tons of pictures and got something to eat, both friends decided to head back towards the hotel. As they were passing a narrow alley, Minghao was suddenly pointing to the front. "That's Jun, isn't it?"

Mingyu squinted his eyes to get a better look, recognizing his member, standing in front of someone who was sitting on the curb. As they approached them, he spotted Wonwoo and almost started panicking. The older's pants were ripped, kneecap bleeding. His arms were scraped and he probably had a bump on his forehead, since Vernon was holding some ice onto it.

The sight of his hurt member was breaking Mingyu's heart. He pushed Jun aside, crouching on the ground in front of Wonwoo. "What happened?" he asked concerned, brushing the older's cheek with his thumb. 

Wonwoo pushed Vernon's hand out of the way, looking at Mingyu with big eyes. "I'm okay. I just tripped." 

Taking a look at the bump on his forehead, Mingyu frowned. It was so big that he was afraid it would burst open. "So you just tripped, huh? Don't talk bullshit." He grabbed the ice out of Vernon's hands, placing it back on the older's forehead. 

"I am not." Wonwoo avoided eye contact while biting his lower lip. Liar. 

"Okay, someone should tell me immediately what happened before I freak out," Mingyu threatened, looking up at the faces of his other members.

"Gyu, it's not as bad as it looks," Wonwoo mumbled and only now did the younger noticed that his lip was bruised as well. 

"So you tripped and hurt your knees, arms, forehead and lip at the same time? Did you attach yourself to the back of a moving car that was dragging you along a road? Don't lie to me, Wonwoo!" His voice got louder -he couldn't express his concern any other way right now. 

Wonwoo looked up at the others. "Can you go back to the hotel first? We'll be right behind you."

Minghao nodded. "Okay, let's go, guys. I'll see you both there in a bit. Don't make a fuss, Gyu." 

Mingyu was not paying attention to his members as they walked away from them, his eyes scanning Wonwoo's body for more bruises.

"Gyu, it's all right. Stop worrying," the latter said, standing up. 

"How did that happen?" the younger asked, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "And don't lie to me again, or I'll get really pissed." 

Wonwoo took the ice pack away, the bump seemed to have shrunk back a bit. "Two fans recognized and started following us. When we were at this building," he pointed behind himself, "they begged so hard that we took a picture with them. One girl snuggled up to me real close, pushing me towards the corner of the top stairs and- the rest is history."

Mingyu brushed his finger along Wonwoo's upper lip. Their stylists would have a lot of work to cover it up with make-up later. "And Jun or Vernon couldn't prevent your fall?" 

Wonwoo smiled, stepping closer. "It's not their job to protect me, you know?" 

Mingyu nodded, wishing he had been there because then all of this would definitely not had happened. "Seems like I can't let you out of my sight anymore, huh?"

"Seems like it." Wonwoo suddenly grabbed his arm, yanking him behind the building. "I've wanted to do that since we arrived here two days ago," he murmured in a seductively low voice before pressing his lips on the younger one's. 

Mingyu kissed back but worriedly leaned away from him a few seconds later. "Your wound! Doesn't it hurt? We should not-" 

Wonwoo silenced him with another kiss and the younger could not resist anymore. Since they had come to Dubai, they had hardly spent time alone, at least two members always around them. 

"Do you know how hard it is not to kiss you whenever I want to," the older mumbled against his lips, making him crazy. He let his tongue slide into his mouth, pressing him closer to himself, forgetting everything around him.

After a few minutes, when they had separated from each other to catch their breaths, Mingyu smiled at his member. "I am done for good. You know, that you can't get rid of me anymore, right?"

Wonwoo grinned because he definitely knew. "Tell me something new, babe." 

Mingyu groaned because of that hot nickname. "Please only call me like that from now on," he breathed before capturing the older's lips again. He pulled back when Wonwoo started laughing during the kiss. 

"Imagine I would really call you babe in front of everyone else and in public. There would be a huge scandal immediately." 

Mingyu kissed him again. He would love it if the latter could call him whatever he wanted to in public. In a parallel world, they would both march through the streets of Dubai, holding hands and Mingyu would kiss Wonwoo at every street corner. But in that parallel world, there might be no Seventeen and then he would probably never have met the older. A gruesome thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Over 6000 views and over 400 Kudos? You guys are spoiling me but i like it. ❤
> 
> Nevertheless, i guess these drabbles can't continue forever, right? Not finishing it now but let's say, we are slowly coming to an end- probably with the 30th chapter.


	27. XXVII

They got a few days off. Some members had headed home, some left for short trips to another country. But Mingyu and Wonwoo had decided to stay in the dorm -alone and without any schedules. It was the first time that they were by themselves for two whole days without the others around.

Mingyu was clingy -more than usual. He didn't even let Wonwoo go to the bathroom without accompanying him there, following him around the dorm like a puppy, in need of constant attention and cuddles. 

"Gyu." Wonwoo was sitting in the kitchen, trying to eat his noodles, but the younger was standing behind his chair, his arms loosely wrapped around the older's neck, face pressed against his nape. 

"Hmm? What is it, babe?" 

"Can you let me eat in peace?" He tried to push Mingyu away with his elbow, but his member didn't move a muscle. 

"I want to enjoy every second alone with you," he mumbled against his neck, his lips leaving goosebumps on Wonwoo's skin. 

"You are incredible clingy. I am not going anywhere." He took another bite, trying to ignore his member's hot breath against him. But it was hard to ignore as Mingyu started spreading kisses along his skin.

"You are shivering. Liking it that much, huh?" the younger whispered in a dangerously low voice before licking the sensitive spot on Wonwoo's neck. 

The elder dropped the fork on the table. "Fuck you, Gyu. You are really insatiable." Wonwoo turned on his chair, barely lifting his head as Mingyu was already covering his lips with his. 

Wonwoo actually wanted to eat his noddles, Wonwoo also wanted to read a book during his free days, possibly trying out a new game and do some more workout -but he knew he probably wouldn't accomplish any of that. Because Wonwoo was also crazy about his big puppy-like, clingy klutz -not able to resist his kisses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it is short- the next drabble will be longer! 
> 
> And again, thank you so much for so many Kudos and your sweet comments, overwhelming my small heart. Big hug ♡


	28. XXVIII part I

"I don't wanna hear what else you have to say. Just shut up!" Wonwoo yelled, storming out of the van, Mingyu right on his heels. 

"Oh, so you were able to insult me and to tell me everything that is going on in your crazy mind right now and I'm supposed to keep my mouth shut? Sorry, but that's just not how it works!" Wonwoo hurried into the hotel and although they were not in the same room, Mingyu followed him inside. 

"This is not your room. Leave me alone!" the older yelled while hastily taking off his jacket, throwing it on the bed. 

"I wasn't finished talking yet and you're going to listen to me now!" Mingyu locked the door behind himself, not wanting to be interrupted by Jun, who was actually Wonwoo's current room member. 

They had finished the second day of their concert and the older had been acting weird since the day before. Mingyu had kept asking him if something was wrong, never getting a sincere answer. Only today, after the concert, it had suddenly bursted out of Wonwoo.

"I don't understand what's wrong with you! You have told me many times before that we shouldn't act too close in public, so I am behaving myself on stage and now you're angry because I show more affection to the others than towards you?" Mingyu couldn't see Wonwoo's face, since the latter was standing with his back turned towards him. "I only did what you asked me to. You can't be jealous if i interact with the other members more than with you."

"I am not jealous, Mingyu." He sounded tired, his voice softer now. "Did you say everything you wanted to? Then please leave now," he added, still not turning around.

"What the fuck Wonwoo. No. You didn't answer one of my questions. What is really wrong with you?" He stepped closer towards his friend, in need to see the latter's face. "Wonwoo, please talk to me."

As the older turned around, tears were glistening in his eyes. Without saying something, he stretched out his left hand.

"Wonwoo, what-" Mingyu stopped talking as his eyes fell on the swelling reddened spot, looking painful. "Babe, what happened?"

"I fell down, Mingyu. Yesterday during the concert, I fell down and hurt my hand." As Mingyu remained silent, Wonwoo sighed. "It doesn't bother me that you are more with the other members than with me when we are in public. And yes, that's exactly what I wanted but I am just pretending that I'm not paying attention to you. Actually I do care a lot about your well being on stage. I notice everything, okay? I notice when you're sad on stage, making me worry. I notice when you slip and fall so I glance over several times, making sure you're okay." He paused, wiping his cheek. "What I'm saying, Mingyu, is that I'm just pretending not to care about you on stage, but I keep an eye on you all the time. But you, you didn't see me fall and you didn't notice anything afterwards and it is-"

It broke Mingyu's heart that Wonwoo was crying because of him but it made him mad that he thought, the younger wouldn't care about him. He stepped closer, cupping his chin, forcing his member to look up at him. "I always take care of you and during the concert, i also have my eyes on you. I didn't know when you fell and i am sorry that i didn't see that but you are pretty unfair right now. I asked you so many times if something happened because i noticed your mood but you told me that everything is alright. And you know what? I believe if you say that. So it is not my problem if you lie but being mad at me for something that i didn't see."

Wonwoo stepped away. "You didn't see because you were clinging to Hao, playing with Dino or laughing with Vernon. It is like I am not existing in those times."

"Wonwoo, i just told you, that this is not true! Do you really think i don't care about you as much as you do?" Mingyu got angrier, feeling frustrated and misunderstood.

The older sighed. "I didn't say that." He was glancing down at his hurt hand. "Maybe i was just expecting something that i can't expect from you."

"You know what? Fuck you! Do you realise how you are making me feel right now? Yes, i am sorry that you hurt yourself but how can you assume that i don't care about you?! You are the only person i would give up everything for so how can you say things like that?" He turned around, walking towards the door.

"I just said, it is not that. In public you don't have eyes for me and that is-"

"I got it the first time. No need to repeat yourself. Good night," Mingyu mumbled while unlocking the door and heading out. Tears were streaming down his face as he walked towards his own hotel room. Mingyu felt wronged and the first time since he knew Wonwoo, he would go to bed without making up after a fight -and that scared him more than everything else.

_..to be continued_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🙈


	29. XXVIII part II

Wonwoo didn't know what to do. He felt sick, sorry and at the same time really upset. Mingyu had just stormed out of his hotel room, angry and probably disappointed although Wonwoo had been the one, mad and annoyed with him.

Maybe he had exaggerated a bit, but Mingyu had definitely misunderstood him. And now Wonwoo was left alone in his room, not knowing what to do. He loved Mingyu. So much. He had been really bothered by all of that, but he had never intended their fight to end like this. Wonwoo couldn't just go to bed now. He kept thinking about this puppy, making him sad. 

"Fuck." He headed for the door, ran onto the hallway, rushing to number 125, Mingyu's hotel room, which he was sharing with Seungcheol. Wonwoo knocked several times before his leader opened the door, already wearing his pajama. 

"He is not here," he greeted him with a yawn, assuming that Wonwoo was looking for Mingyu. "He came in, crying like a baby, threw his bag on the bed and said he needed some fresh air. He was out of the door before I could say anything at all." 

Wonwoo's heart broke at the thought that Mingyu had been crying because of him, feeling bad and guilty.

"What's the matter with you two anyway? You both are idiots, arguing over nothing. Is it-" 

Wonwoo turned around, rushing towards the exit without letting Seungcheol finish. He ran outside -it was cold, fucking cold. He had left his jacket on his bed in the hotel room, missing it immediately. And if the cold weather wasn't enough, it was also pretty dark. Mingyu didn't like the darkness, he was scared easily and the hotel was close to the woods, which made everything seem a bit gloomy at night. 

Wonwoo dialed Mingyu's number while starting to walk, looking for his boyfriend. The latter didn't answer and Wonwoo assumed that he hadn't taken his phone with him.

When he arrived on the other side of the hotel, he spotted Mingyu, leaning against the wall, eyes closed. A streetlight closeby was spending some light, and as Wonwoo watched him standing there, his heart became soft. Mingyu was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen and he was a fool for causing this precious human any tears. 

Wonwoo's heart was beating faster than during his first performance with Seventeen on stage as he started walking in his direction. He stopped right in front of him, already slightly trembling because of the cold.

Mingyu opened his beautiful big eyes, looking startled as he probably had only noticed him now, his cheeks tear-stained, lips pouting.

"I love you so fucking much," Wonwoo blurted out. Actually, he wanted to apologize and explain himself, but suddenly all this seemed not to be important at the moment.

Mingyu widened his eyes, probably not expecting this reaction at all. "But-"

Wonwoo brushed the hair from his forehead before closing the distance, pressing his lips onto Mingyu's warm ones. The latter stayed motionless before kissing him back with a sigh. Wonwoo leaned away when he felt something wet on his cheek. "I love you. I love you so much. Don't cry. I am so sorry. I never wanted to-"

Mingyu cupped his chin with teary eyes. "Stop. Let's not talk about it anymore," he whined before pressing his lips back onto Wonwoo's, his arms tightly wrapped around the latter's waist.

Wonwoo moaned into the kiss and although it was freezing outside, Mingyu's lips were warming him.

"Let's forget this fucked up argument we had," Mingyu mumbled against his mouth. "Thank you for coming after me."

Wonwoo didn't want to let go of him, clinging to his member like a child to his teddy. He was so sorry for causing Mingyu tears. 

"Let's go back. You are cold. We need to warm you up. Why didn't you bring your jacket, hyung?" 

"I couldn't wait to find you. It hurt so much to see you leave like that. I needed to see you and kiss you and tell you that I fucking love you more than anything," Wonwoo mumbled as they started walking towards the entrance of the hotel, Mingyu's arm tightly wrapped around his shoulder.

"I couldn't bear going to bed without making up," his boyfriend mumbled before placing a quick kiss on the top of Wonwoo's head as they walked inside the hotel. "Can I sleep with you tonight?" he whispered into his ear, causing Wonwoo to shiver.

"Jun never came to the room, so looks like he is staying with Hao or Hoshi. So, I guess you can, since one bed is not occupied then," he replied playfully, unlocking the door with his key card.

Mingyu pressed his body against his from behind as they stumbled inside. "I don't need another bed," he whispered in a low voice before they both fell down on the soft mattress. He started placing kisses everywhere on Wonwoo's body while whispering "I love you's" here and there.

"Babe. I know we said we won't talk about it anymore but please let me say one last thing. I never thought that you didn't care about me. God, you care about me the most and I am so grateful for that. I-"

Mingyu silenced him with a kiss. "I know. It was a misunderstanding. Don't worry. I love you so much," he whispered before kissing him again, slipping his tongue inside his mouth, making him moan softly.

Wonwoo still wanted to say so many things but he couldn't resist those hands, stroking his body everywhere and those fucking soft lips, making his skin tingle. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst is over 😁 so we all can be happy again! 
> 
> Thank you so much for your Kudos, comments- seriously, it makes me happy that so many people actually read and love this ♡


	30. XXIX

"Are you really feeling well enough to attend the concert tonight?" Mingyu was in Wonwoo's hotel room, sitting on his bed while his member was blow-drying his hair in front of the mirror. After Wonwoo had almost fainted the day before during their performance on stage, Mingyu was worrying a lot about his health. 

"I'm fine- I'm telling you this for the fourth time already, babe," Wonwoo replied after he had switched off the hairdryer, his hair looking soft and fluffy.

Mingyu loved the moment, Wonwoo was coming right out of the shower, looking irresistible. But he couldn't be distracted now. "I was so worried when we were done with Hit and you weren't behind me. Maybe you should really rest for today." 

Wonwoo smiled while walking towards him, his bare face the most beautiful sight. "I am fine. Don't worry. And I'm sorry I scared you," he mumbled before sitting down on Mingyu's lap. 

The latter placed his arms around his member's waist. "I love you." 

Wonwoo started trailing light kisses along his jaw to his ear. "Me too." 

"If you're not well, then I feel like I'm sick too," Mingyu whined, a shiver of delight was running through him.

"But I'm fine," Wonwoo breathed before kissing his sensitive spot below the ear. 

"Please don't get sick anymore." Mingyu placed two fingers under his chin, raising his face. "You're driving me crazy." He kissed him on the lips, Wonwoo's fresh out of the shower scent was heavenly.

"I have to get ready," his member mumbled in the kiss, moaning as Mingyu pulled him closer so their chests were aligned.

"You should have think about that before sitting on my lap, babe," Mingyu whispered, already aroused, not even considering to stop.

"Jun is going to be back any minute so we really should stop." Wonwoo's voice was hoarse, his hands possessive as they caressed Mingyu's back. "You know he is not used to our kissing and stuff like that."

Mingyu didn't care about that right now. He had the most beautiful, perfect human sitting on his lap, loving and caring about him. How could he care about something else right now? But when the door suddenly opened, making Wonwoo jump up from his lap, he knew that reality had its own agenda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was the last chapter. Maybe, I will add one or two drabbles in the future but for now, it is completed.
> 
> Thanks so much for the love- would have never expected so many Kudos! You guys are amazing! ♡♡


	31. Christmas special part I

Mingyu was homesick. Only a few days were left before Christmas. Seventeen was already preparing for the upcoming shows which would take place over the holidays, not giving them the chance to spend time with their families.

Wonwoo didn't need to ask to know that Mingyu was not feeling well, homesickness was written over his face. He was less talkative -sad and tired eyes were more present than his happy smile. Wonwoo felt sorry for him. He was homesick too, but at the moment it hurt him more that his member was feeling lonely and sad. 

"Hey." 

They had taken a break during rehearsal, Mingyu had sat down on the ground cross-legged, playing with the laces of his sneakers.

Wonwoo sat behind him, placing his legs loosely around his body. 

"How are you?" He started rubbing Mingyu's back, knowing that the latter liked that. 

"Exhausted, but otherwise, I am good," his member replied with a sigh. 

"And how's your heart?" Wonwoo almost cringed because of the words he was saying. But Mingyu had brought out many new sides in him since they had become a couple. Wonwoo even started to be affectionate towards him in front of the other members.

"What do you mean?" 

Wonwoo leaned his face against Mingyu's back, wrapping his arms around his torso. He could hear the latter's heartbeat- his favorite sound these days. "It's almost Christmas. You are homesick. So I am asking how you feel."

Mingyu hummed. "You are with me. I feel better." 

Wonwoo turned his face with a smile, placing two quick kisses on Mingyu's back. "You've had me the last few years, too but you still miss your family." 

"Yes, but now I can snuggle and kiss you whenever I want." He paused. "I'm all sweaty, you don't have to comfort me right now." 

Wonwoo snuggled closer to the latter. "I don't give a shit about that. If my baby isn't feeling well, then I'm giving you all the affection you need." 

Mingyu laughed. "Wow. You really have changed, Jeon Wonwoo."

"Are you done cuddling? We want to do the last song again." Woozi stopped right in front of them. "You two are really something."

Wonwoo smirked behind Mingyu's back, leaving one last peck there before pulling away from him. He stretched out his arm to help his member up.

"Thank you for taking care of me. I whoof you."

Wonwoo laughed, patting Mingyu's head. "You are my cute giant puppy. How could I not?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short drabble before Christmas. Hope you enjoy ♡


	32. Christmas special part II

They were making out, kissing hungrily, touching for a long time already- both not ready to let go of the other. 

Seventeen had just finished their vlive for Christmas and were back in their dorms. Wonwoo had been pulled to Mingyu's room right after, the latter couldn't keep his hands off him, telling Woozi to stay at someone else's place overnight. 

"Aren't we supposed to be subtle?" Wonwoo managed to ask before Mingyu was eagerly capturing his lips again -crazy for the other. 

Fact was, he hardly could take his eyes off Wonwoo at the event in front of the fans, making up some imaginary booze to touch his member's lips, straightening his shirt even though there was absolutely no reason for it. But Mingyu was in love. Who could blame him? 

"You should be glad I didn't stick my tongue down your throat in front of everyone." 

Wonwoo let out a low laugh which Mingyu silenced with his lips again a second later. His member had given him so much comfort these past few days - whether it had been because of his homesickness or the fact that two of their members were not feeling well, making him sad. Wonwoo had been so worried about him that Mingyu's heart was overflowing with gratitude and love for this precious human being. 

"I love you so much," he whispered as Wonwoo gasped for air, smiling at him with flushed cheeks, his lips swollen from Mingyu's kisses. He loved this look on him- no one else had the right to see Wonwoo in this state apart from him. 

"You're the most beautiful Christmas present I could have wished for."

Mingyu smirked, nudging their noses together. "Because I am so hot right?"

Wonwoo shook his head. "Because you are fucking _mine_." 

It was a whisper but it made so many things to Mingyu's heart, causing him to blush. He watched Wonwoo fondly as the latter tried to sit upright after Mingyu had pushed him onto the bed minutes ago.

"Can you say it again?" he asked shyly, his face probably still red.

Wonwoo started laughing at Mingyu's misery. "Wow, so this is what makes you blush? Me telling you that you are mine? Being possessive? Saying the obvious? Wow. And here I was wondering what-"

Mingyu started to tickle his sides to stop him from talking. "I am not blushing. It just got really hot in here and-"

Wonwoo grabbed for his hands, pulling him close, their faces almost colliding, his eyes serious. "You are mine. No one else has the right to say that or I will get very mad. If I could I would tell every single person on this earth that I own Kim Mingyu, let them know that I kissed every spot on your body, touched you in places where-"

Mingyu couldn't stop blushing, surprised because of Wonwoo's bold acting. So the only way to stop was to crush his lips back on the other's, silencing him with his tongue.

"I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing special, just a little something right before Christmas. 
> 
> Happy holidays, hoping you are spending them with your loved ones!  
❤


	33. Epilogue I

Mingyu was his. He knew that. The members knew that. But Wonwoo was jealous anyway. 

He was jealous of everyone else who didn't know and dared to stare at his boyfriend, adoring him, having wild fantasies about him, or was shipping him with others. 

Ship. Wonwoo hated that word. He was seriously jealous. Jealous of fans, other idols, and anyone who looked at Mingyu with lovey-dovey eyes. 

Maybe it wasn't only the jealousy but the fact that Wonwoo couldn't show everyone that this hot, irresistible, clumsy but loving guy was his. Only his. 

Wonwoo sighed. He had just watched their performance at Gayo, his eyes following Mingyu's every move. He was too hot, acting too sexy, making everyone drool over and over again. 

Tormented, Wonwoo looked away from the screen as the YouTube video had already ended. 

The door opened and he knew that it was Mingyu, even without turning around. The latter sat down behind him, placing his arms around his shoulder. 

"What are you doing?" he asked, the screen already black. 

"I'm thinking." 

Mingyu placed a quick kiss on his nape. "About what?" he asked in a soft voice that only Wonwoo was allowed to hear. 

"About you." 

Mingyu kissed him again, his hands moving down to his chest. "Hmm, I like that." 

Wonwoo knew that Mingyu was thinking he meant something else. Something that would much likely end in bed.

"I was thinking about you and how you act in public, causing more and more people to fall in love with you, drooling over you." 

Mingyu turned Wonwoo around by his shoulders so they could look each other in the eyes. "What are you talking about?" Confusion was written on his face. 

Wonwoo sighed, staring at his adorable boyfriend. His sexy bed hair, his big eyes that always looked at him with a fond, the perfect nose, the full lips he couldn't get enough of. 

"I am jealous." 

Mingyu let out a laugh, pulling him closer. "What? Why?" 

Wonwoo sulked. "At everyone who stares at you, hoping that one day you might be theirs." 

Mingyu frowned for a second but smiled again before leaning forward, placing a lingering kiss on his lips. 

"You know I'm yours and that I only have eyes for you." 

Wonwoo blushed, Mingyu's words still had that effect on him. "I know that. But the others don't know. I would like to take your hand wherever we are and kiss you in front of everyone so that even every reporter would know you are mine." 

Mingyu's eyes lit up as he pushed Wonwoo down onto the sofa, hovering over him. "You know we can't do that." 

Wonwoo brought his hand to his cheek where the latter's cute mole was, brushing it with his finger. "That's what's making me sad." 

Mingyu was staring at him so intense that at this moment, no other person in the whole wide world would have any doubt as to who this guy belonged to. 

He leaned forward, placing a few kisses on his cheek before staring at him again. 

"Do you know that when others are looking at me, I only see you? And if I act sexy on stage and you are next to me, doing the same, I could burst with rage that people get to see this side of you that should be only my privilege? I always have to force myself not to touch you because my boyfriend is so fucking irresistible and I should be allowed to, but somehow I am not."

Wonwoo softened, biting his lower lip. He was so into this huge puppy. 

"I am fucking yours," Mingyu whispered close to his face before kissing him again. "It's always been like this. The first time we met, I knew it- maybe in a more innocent way back then, but, God, Wonwoo, I would have destroyed anyone who got too close to you in pre-debut times. 

Wonwoo smiled, his hands reaching for Mingyu's collar, pulling him closer "But you did. Even when you were only twelve, you were fucking jealous." 

Mingyu smiled knowingly. "I defended what would be mine, already knowing it at an early age." 

Wonwoo got serious. "I love you so much." 

Mingyu kissed him with a sigh. "Same."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little something because i felt like it. 😊


	34. Epilogue II

Mingyu was already in bed, waiting for his roommate to join him. He was sharing rooms with Wonwoo for the North American tour and that was the best thing that could happen. They had finished their fourth concert already, everyone leaving straight to bed with exhaustion. Wonwoo had wanted to tell Hoshi something real quick but it had been almost half an hour since he'd left. 

Mingyu yawned. He was dog-tired. But he still wanted to cuddle his boyfriend, forcing himself to keep his eyes open. The light was already out and he was laying under his cover, slowly doubting that he could wait any longer, sleep was slowly getting to him. 

A few moments later, the door opened and Wonwoo came inside. He didn't turn on the light, sneaking wordlessly towards the bed.

"There you are," Mingyu mumbled sleepily into the darkness as Wonwoo lay down, his back turned towards him. 

"Everything good?" Mingyu asked, sliding closer towards his boyfriend, placing an arm around his waist. 

Wonwoo didn't answer, letting out a faint sob. Was he crying? 

Alarmed, Mingyu leaned away, switching on his night lamp before turning back to Wonwoo. He pushed him on his back, his heartbreaking at the sight. Tears were running down the latter's cheeks. 

"Babe, what's wrong?" 

Wonwoo was pouting like a little child as fresh tears were rolling out from his eyes. 

Mingyu cupped his face, wiping his cheeks. "Babe." 

"I'm overtired. Sorry for crying- but there was a fan in the hallway, probably staying somewhere in this hotel, too. I was so shocked as she almost jumped on me, hugging me tightly and grabbing my ass- even managed to kiss me on the cheek. I couldn't push her away out of shock and she was a girl so-" 

Mingyu got angry. Who the fuck was daring to touch his boyfriend? He leaned down, peppering Wonwoo's face with kisses. "Is she still in the hallway?" He was ready to hit a woman for the first time in his whole life. 

Wonwoo shook his head. "She ran down the stairs after achieving what she wanted." He wiped his cheek "I don't know why I'm crying. It is so stupid. But it almost felt like sexual harassment- It's just like we have no privacy at all. They are touching us and-" 

"Babe, we'll report this and then she'll be expelled from the hotel and will not be allowed to come to our concerts." He nudged his nose with his own. "I know, fans like those suck, but remember there are only a few of them and that is the good thing." 

Wonwoo nodded with a pout on his lips and although Mingyu was mad at this fucked up fan, he had to coo, seeing his boyfriend like this. He leaned down again, placing a lingering kiss on his mouth. 

"Why is my boyfriend so hot so that no one can leave him alone, huh?" 

Wonwoo snorted. "That's not funny." 

Mingyu kissed his nose. "Where did she touch your butt?" he asked as his hand wandered down to the mentioned body part. 

"Gyu," Wonwoo muttered, but a smile appeared on his beautiful face. 

Mingyu kissed him again and again until his boyfriend finally started to kiss him back.

Wonwoo moaned before cupping Mingyu's face to look him in the eyes. "I'm fucking tired, babe." 

Mingyu placed a kiss on his forehead. "Me too. Let's go to sleep." 

But before he could lean away, Wonwoo wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling Mingyu's lips back on his. "I am also fucking into you," he whispered, making him crazy.

Mingyu brought his hand back on his boyfriend's butt. "Don't confuse me," he mumbled against his lips, causing the latter to smile. 

"You really love my butt, huh?"

What was that even for a question? "I can't even keep my hands to myself on stage so do you really need to ask that?"

Wonwoo pecked him, snuggling closer into his side. "But I want to hear it."

"Are you seducing me right now? Because if you do, it's working and you should know that there will be no sleeping in that case," he mumbled, squeezing his butt.

Wonwoo moaned, kissing him again. "But I am tired and I just got harassed by a fan," he whined, his hands brushing over his chest. "I need to decide between you and resting."

Mingyu turned, hovering over him. "I can help you with that," he whispered, placing kisses along his neckline, his hands traveling lower.

Wonwoo smirked. "No sleep then. Got it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not even sure if someone is still reading these drabbles but i had to do this- 🙈


	35. Epilogue III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short drabble after Mingyu's vlive today.

Wonwoo was tired. They had just finished their concert and he was already in bed after taking a shower. 

All the members were staying in a single bedroom because there were only those available. But it was the closest hotel to the concert hall. 

Wonwoo yawned, turning off the TV. They would have another appointment early in the morning before flying back and he won't get much sleep. 

Just as he was about to turn off the lights, Mingyu came into his room. "You should lock the door. Strange people might come in," he mumbled, already in his pajama, walking towards his bed. 

"Strange people like you?" 

Mingyu sat down beside him with a smirk, nodding.

"What do you want? A good night kiss?" Wonwoo asked, facing him.

Mingyu shook his head before laying down. 

"Yah! The bed's only for one person and you have your own room." 

Mingyu grabbed Wonwoo's arm, pulling him to lay down beside him. "We just have to cuddle, then we'll be fine." 

Wonwoo tried to free himself out of his embrace. "Gyu! Go to your own room." 

"I don't want to. I don't want to be alone and I'm scared. The fans wrote that there was someone standing behind me during vlive," he whined, pressing Wonwoo closer against his body. 

"They are just messing with you. You're such a baby!" Wonwoo hissed but he knew he couldn't get his huge member out of bed- not that he wanted to complain but Mingyu shouldn't always get his way so easily. He was really spoiled. 

Wonwoo sighed, giving up, placing a kiss on his boyfriend's forehead- the latter had his eyes already closed. 

Wonwoo covered him with the blanket before snuggling closer against him with a contented sigh. The warmth of the other would lull him to sleep pretty quickly. "You are lucky you are so hot. Good night baby."


	36. Epilogue IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, really short but enjoy :)

Seventeen had just filmed an interview for a magazine and were ready to leave, but some fans had found out their position, already waiting for them in front of the building.

"Put on your masks. There are a lot of people outside," one of the staff told them, opening the door.

Because of the problematic virus that was going around, they too had to be very careful, avoiding many people if possible. Mingyu pulled the mask over his mouth and nose before running a hand through his hair. 

They went outside and Mingyu started waving to the fans while their bodyguards cleared the way towards the vans. He looked around and an older woman was carrying a small child on her arm, the little boy laughing in his direction. He was cute, causing Mingyu to take off his mask, waving back with a huge grin. 

Wonwoo poked him from behind. "Put your mask on!" he hissed as they continued walking towards the van.

Mingyu obeyed, almost feeling his boyfriend's angry glare at his back. 

When they were inside the car, Wonwoo slapped his head from behind. "Idiot!"

"Ouch, why are you hitting me?" he asked, turning around with a pout after putting his mask down.

"Isn't it obvious? Stop taking it off when we are in public. You know it is dangerous!" Wonwoo was mad, Mingyu could tell.

"I was just making some grimaces towards the child."

Wonwoo leaned closer, his eyes two slits. "I don't give a fuck! Stop doing it. Don't you care about your health at all?"

Mingyu pouted again- hating it when the latter was mad at him. "Sorry. I wasn't thinking," he mumbled, turning around in his seat, facing the front. The other members were napping or listening to music, not caring about them.

Wonwoo suddenly placed his hand on his nape, caressing it. "Stupid. Don't make me worry about you all the time."

Mingyu reached behind his seat, waiting for his boyfriend to grab his hand. When he felt the latter's cold fingers, he tightened his grip around them. 

Wonwoo leaned his head beside his before placing a quick kiss on his neck. "I didn't want to yell at you. I am sorry."

Mingyu squeezed his hand. "Don't be sorry. You are right. I shouldn't be so reckless." He turned his head, placing a lingering kiss on his boyfriend's cheek. "And don't stop caring about me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cant stop writing this drabbles..🙈😁
> 
> But let me know if you are still interested in those or if I should stop with this story for good.


	37. Epilogue V

Wonwoo headed into Woozi and Mingyu's room, groaning. "I'm so bored." 

Woozi wasn't in there, probably writing new songs again, but Mingyu was laying on his bed, staring at his phone. He had headphones on, not even hearing Wonwoo come inside. 

Since Mingyu was laying on his stomach, Wonwoo walked next to his bed, jumping on top of his boyfriend's back. 

Mingyu let out a scream and Wonwoo started laughing, loving his scaredy-cat. 

"Yah, you almost killed me because of a heart attack. I didn't hear you come inside at all," Mingyu whined beneath Wonwoo, pulling the earphones out of his ears. 

Wonwoo wrapped his arms around his neck, placing his head next to his. "Babe, I'm bored."

Mingyu took a deep breath. "I know. You tell me this every single day." 

Wonwoo placed a kiss on his neck. "But today's really really boring and my boyfriend ignores me." 

Mingyu scoffed. "You said we shouldn't stick together so much during quarantine so we won't get tired of each other." 

"I didn't mean that," Wonwoo whined, placing another kiss on Mingyu's neck. "I want your attention now." 

Mingyu scoffed again but put his phone away. "You don't know what you want." He sighed. "Move, I want to turn around." 

Wonwoo leaned up, getting on all fours so Mingyu could turn on his back. Then he let his body drop on his boyfriend's once again. 

"Yah, you got heavier. Have you been eating more lately?" Mingyu asked, his hands wandering to Wonwoo's butt. 

"You always want me to eat more so shut up." 

Mingyu chuckled. "I want something else right now," he mumbled, licking his lips. 

Wonwoo leaned closer. "And what could that be?" he asked, brushing his lips with his.

"I don't know. You tell me." 

Wonwoo smirked before dipping his head to kiss him, never getting enough of Mingyu's soft lips and his touches. "Was that right?"

Mingyu smiled against his lips. "You bet," he replied before kissing him again, letting his tongue slip into his boyfriend's mouth, his hands tightening the grip on his butt.

"Guys- seriously? It's 2 in the afternoon." 

_Woozi. _

Wonwoo rolled down with a laugh and a blush, before getting up from the bed.

"Dude, normal couples make out all the time, not just at night- like you," Mingyu mumbled with a smirk, receiving a glare back.

"Shut up. Normal couples don't do this shit in a room where there could someone come inside every second.

"Sorry Woozi," Wonwoo apologized with a smirk before grabbing his boyfriend's hand, pulling him up from the bed. "Come on."

"Where are we going?"

Woozi groaned. "Close the door and please go somewhere where no one can see you."

Wonwoo snickered, dragging Mingyu towards the kitchen. "I think he is really mad."

Mingyu shook his head. "Nah I don't think so, but why are we in the kitchen? I am not hungry, so-"

Wonwoo pulled his boyfriend closer before pressing him against the refrigerator, kissing him hungrily. "Are you sure?"

Mingyu licked into his mouth, causing Wonwoo to let out a low moan.

"Yah! In the kitchen? What the fuck!" 

_Seungcheol._

Wonwoo pulled away. Was there no place where they could be on their own?

"Come on! We are in quarantine. Where should we go, dude?" Mingyu asked their leader, sounding impatient.

Seungcheol pushed him away to open the refrigerator. "Well how about not making out in the kitchen?"

Wonwoo rolled his eyes behind his leader's back, grabbing for Mingyu's hand once again. His eyes fell on the trash. Right. The basement. "Let's go downstairs."

Mingyu eyed him confused before Wonwoo started dragging him towards the door. "What are we going to do in the- oh." He seemed to understand.

They left their rooms, almost running down the stairs. Wonwoo started laughing because of their ridiculous situation.

Mingyu grabbed him by the waist, pulling him against his body when they arrived downstairs. "What's so funny?" he asked, smiling at him with fond eyes.

"I don't know. I am just happy I guess. Happy for finally getting some attention from my hot boyfriend."

Mingyu pecked his lips, pressing Wonwoo closer against himself. "Who is that lucky bastard?"

"Shut up and kiss me before someone else comes down here as well."

He didn't have to ask Mingyu twice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little something to sweeten your quarantine.  
🧡


	38. Birthday special

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little early but enjoy this drabble for Mingyu's birthday! 🎉

He was ignoring him. 

For several days, Wonwoo had been avoiding him, rather spending time in the other dorm, talking a lot with other members. 

Mingyu really didn't mind that they weren't sticking so much to each other during the quarantine, but ignoring him like that? Wasn't that too much? Wonwoo hadn't even let him sleep in his bed for the past nights. 

He missed his cuddles.

And slowly Mingyu started to panic. Was Wonwoo done with him? Was he annoyed- probably couldn't stand him anymore? 

Or even worse- had Wonwoo fallen in love with someone else?

Mingyu pouted while heading to Woozi's studio. He opened the door, spotting Wonwoo standing beside his member, who was doing something on his laptop.

As soon as his boyfriend noticed Mingyu, he turned around to leave the room. "Be right back."

Mingyu got sad even more, sitting in an armchair. "Sure."

Woozi turned towards him. "What is wrong? You seem sad."

Mingyu started to play with the pillow on his lap. "Nothing. Just my boyfriend, not being able to endure staying in the same room with me, but otherwise- everything's good." 

Woozi cleared his throat. "Come on. It's probably all in your head. Besides, you didn't want to stick together so much anyway, remember?" 

Mingyu sighed, pressing the pillow against his face. "But I didn't mean it like that. I can't even remember the last time we kissed." 

Woozi scoffed. "Well, I think I do remember that clearly because you two always do this right in front of my eyes." 

Mingyu grimaced before throwing the pillow on the sofa beside him. "Yeah, but that was like three days ago."

Mingyu missed Wonwoo- a lot. He wanted to cuddle him and kiss him and much more. He had enough of his games, deciding to confront his boyfriend.

"See you later." Mingyu left the studio, heading back to his dorm where he found his boyfriend, standing in the kitchen. "Hi." 

"Hey." Wonwoo had made himself a sandwich and was about to leave, but Mingyu stood in his way, crossing his arms.

"Where are you going?" 

"I've got work to do."

"What kind of work?"

Wonwoo shrugged, not looking him in the eyes- something was definitely going on. "You know- just stuff." 

Mingyu sighed, cupping his cheek. "No, I don't know. There is no stuff, Wonwoo. Why are you lying to me? You're avoiding me for days and- just why?" 

His boyfriend looked up at him in surprise, something flickering in his eyes. "That's not true, Mingyu. What are you even saying?" He pulled his hand away, before leaning closer, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Everything is fine. But I really have to go now. Talk to you later, okay?" 

"Sure." Mingyu gave up and stepped away so Wonwoo could move. The last time his boyfriend had been so distant to him was when he had been annoyed by the fans and their shipping. But even at those times, he had ignored him on stage but never when they had been on their own. 

Mingyu walked into his room, laying down on his bed. If Wonwoo didn't want him anymore, he had to break up with him- Mingyu wouldn't do it. 

_Never._

He loved Wonwoo so fucking much. And suddenly Mingyu was scared to lose him. A single tear rolled down his eyes as he turned his head, trying to find a comfortable position to sleep.

-

"It was the night before his birthday and Mingyu wasn't in the mood. The day before he had cried himself to sleep and was glad that Woozi hadn't been in the room yet. 

It was already after 11 pm and although he usually stayed up until midnight to celebrate his birthday, he actually was thinking about going to bed earlier. 

There was nothing to celebrate- a break-up maybe. He joined Minghao on the coach who was watching some documentary. 

"Why are you making that face? Your birthday's coming up. Shouldn't you be excited?"

"I don't care." Mingyu didn't want to talk about it and Minghao, fortunately, didn't ask anymore. 

The documentary about some weird people, living without electricity, was boring as fuck. Mingyu almost fell asleep. 

A few minutes before noon, Hoshi entered the room. "There you are. I've been looking for you." 

"Congratulations. You found me. And I'm going to sleep now," Mingyu said before getting up from the sofa. 

"Wow, someone is in a good mood, huh?" Hoshi remarked. "First, you're coming with me for a second." He reached for Mingyu's hand, pulling him out of the room. 

"Hosh, I'm not in the mood for my birthday. I just want to go to sleep." 

Hoshi kept silent while dragging him towards Woozi's music studio. The lights were off. 

"What are we doing here?"

"Get in there," Hoshi replied as he opened the door to the studio. Before Mingyu could say anything else, his member pushed him into the dark room, closing the door behind him. 

Mingyu groaned, looking for the light switch. He hated darkness. 

But before he could turn on the lights, a projector switched on right in front of him, displaying some words on the wall which read 'Happy Birthday love of my life'. At the same time, a video started to play.

Mingyu's eyes watered as the first clips were shown: Wonwoo and him playing catch; Wonwoo and him, hugging tightly while rolling around on the floor; Wonwoo and him on stage, not being able to keep their hands off each other; Wonwoo and him at the XX performance, which had made all the fans go crazy about it- even up to this day; and many more clips of them during and after pre-debut times.

A song was playing in the background, making Mingyu even more emotional. He sobbed while leaning against the wall. 

As the video finished, a small light went on and Wonwoo came walking towards him with a cake in his hands. "Happy birthday to you~"

Mingyu wiped his tear-stained cheek. "You cheesy asshole." 

Wonwoo stopped in front of him with a big grin plastered on his face. "Happy birthday, babe."

"I thought you would break up with me," Mingyu managed to mumble before blowing out the candles.

Wonwoo placed the cake on the table next to him, before wrapping his arms around Mingyu's neck, bombarding him with a hundred kisses. "Why should I do that, stupid?"

"Because you were ignoring me all the time. You even made me cry, you fool," Mingyu whined, pouting.

"My big baby, don't cry. I had so much to do, I hardly slept because of the preparations. Of course, I had to avoid you because otherwise, I couldn't keep the surprise to myself. You know me and my lose mouth." 

Mingyu sobbed. "I hate you. I was so scared." 

Wonwoo smiled before kissing him. "I'm sorry, babe. I love you so fucking much. I just wanted to surprise you." 

Mingyu hugged him back tightly, placing a lingering kiss on his boyfriend's neck. "I love you even more, idiot. I missed you so much." 

Wonwoo laughed. "Dork. But did you like the video?" 

Before Mingyu could reply, the door was ripped open and all the other members came inside. "Happy Birthday Gyu!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dense Mingyu. Stupid Wonwoo. 🙈
> 
> I hope you liked that.  
Stay safe ♡


	39. Cosmopolitan special

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A beautiful human asked me to do this, so here you are -a short drabble about the Cosmopolitan shoot.  
Don't expect too much, since I am pretty busy with my other story right now. ♡

He was mad at him. Staying in quarantine for such a long time was getting harder, had caused them to fight because of housework- again. 

They had their Cosmopolitan shoot today and still hadn't made up. But Wonwoo didn't care. He was a professional. He could pretend that everything was fine in front of the camera. He definitely wouldn't apologize to Mingyu just because of the shoot. This time, Wonwoo wanted to be stubborn. 

They had been styled separately and as he was done, he headed out towards the set- Seungkwan already waiting for his members. Wonwoo approached him and just at that moment, Mingyu was coming out as well, causing him to stop in his tracks. 

His boyfriend was looking hot. He always did. But, fuck- The stylists had really done a great job this time. Mingyu's hair, the silver chain on the dark sweater and those shorts- Wonwoo turned his eyes away or he wouldn't be able to keep himself under control. Damn his hormones and damn his fucking hot boyfriend. 

"I see that everyone's ready, everyone's looking good," the male photographer let out excited.

Wonwoo could feel Mingyu's stare at him while walking up to Seungkwan. Wonwoo knew that the stylists had done a good job with his own hair and clothes as well. He was aware of his handsome appearance- he liked his style a lot like that. And it was obvious that Mingyu liked it too- judging by his gawking.

"Okay, we'll do a two-shot with Mingyu and Wonwoo first," the photographer explained, motioning them to sit down.

The stylist rolled up one of Wonwoo's sleeve, making him show his bare arm. Wonwoo sat down, immediately smelling Mingyu's aftershave, feeling his boyfriend's body heat. And although he was angry with the other, he felt the need to lean on him. But Wonwoo resisted the urge- he was huffy.

"Are you still mad?" Mingyu whispered after tons of different poses.

Wonwoo kept silent, moving his head closer to the latter as the photographer asked him for it, trying hard to keep his professional composure.

"Can you both smile a little more now, please?"

Wonwoo forced himself to grin, though he was absolutely not in the mood for it. But he was used to do things, show emotions, he wasn't even feeling. That was his life as an idol.

"I am sorry," Mingyu suddenly whispered. "I love you. I didn't want to snap at you, babe."

Wonwoo's heart fluttered at those words. Then he felt his boyfriend's arm on his shoulder, their knees touching.

"That's a perfect pose. Please stay like this!" the photographer yelled in excitement.

Wonwoo glanced to the side, feeling Mingyu's intense stare at him. He was doing it for the photos, for the fans, for people to buy the magazine- but still, his boyfriend's eyes on him were making him nervous, even after all these years. Wonwoo sighed, turning his head to face the camera with a smile. "I hate you."

Mingyu chuckled. "You love me. And you look fucking hot today. I really have to hold back right now."

"Okay, I think I already have some great pictures." The photographer was beaming, he seemed satisfied with his work. "Let's take a ten-minute break, then we will continue with the group shooting."

Mingyu grabbed Wonwoo's arm as soon as he was standing on his feet, dragging him inside- towards the restroom. No one was there, fortunately. 

"Wait, we can't make out now. We still need to look good for the next shoot," Wonwoo mumbled weakly as his boyfriend had already started to spread kisses across his face. They hadn't done this for days, so he felt needy himself.

Mingyu pulled away, looking at him with dark eyes. "Please don't be mad at me anymore. I love you so much. I missed you."

Wonwoo shivered with arousal. Looking at his boyfriend right now was making it really hard to hold back. He leaned forward, placing a light kiss on his lips. "I love you, too, brat. But get away from me or the stylists and everyone will notice. And we don't want us, kissing each other, to be in the next Cosmopolitan, right?"

Mingyu pouted before capturing his lips again. "Why do I have to suffer like that? You look really hot today- unbelievable." He pecked his lips once more. "Just wait until we get back to our dorms."

Wonwoo smiled up at him. "I am already counting the minutes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it- though it was short and unspectacular.  
Thank you for reading ♡♡


	40. Roomies Special I

"No." 

"Please."

"Wonwoo, no."

"But why not?"

Mingyu groaned. "I want _you_ in my room, not your stupid computer and gaming stuff."

Wonwoo pouted, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "It is not stupid. And you know that I only play occasionally."

"Well, then we don't need all of this in our room anyway."

Wonwoo sighed, sensing that he would lose that argument. But he didn't want it to make it too easy for his boyfriend. "Maybe you don't want me in your room, either?" he asked, trying to act hurt. 

Mingyu took two steps towards him, caging him in between the door and his body. "You want to talk bullshit, hm?" he whispered, then dipped his head toward Wonwoo, taking his lip between his teeth and sucking on it. 

Wonwoo sucked in a breath, a low moan escaping his throat. "Y-you didn't lose. I did. You don't have to share a room with me."

"Still talking?" Mingyu asked, swiping his tongue once over Wonwoo's lower lip before crushing his mouth against his, but pulling away too soon.

Wonwoo's body was on fire, his boyfriend was still making him crazy with need- he was always unable to resist. Every particle of his being tensed in anticipation, but he still wasn't done teasing him. "I am serious- if you don't want to, I really can stay with-"

A groan and Mingyu's mouth claimed his in a hot, searing kiss once again. His hands went around Wonwoo's waist, molding his hips hard against his. Mingyu slid his warm tongue into his mouth, searching every inch of it- the sensation overwhelming. 

When the kiss ended, Wonwoo whimpered in protest. "I don't give a shit, where my gaming stuff is. I was just teasing you, you know?"

Mingyu smirked. "I know that. I just wanted to kiss you senseless."

"You succeeded."

A peck on his lips. "I know. Let's get the rest of your stuff here."

"Now? But weren't we in the middle of something?" Wonwoo whined, still very needy of his boyfriend's attention.

Mingyu laughed, grabbing his hand. "You can have me every night from now on- so please don't be so greedy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow- over 700 Kudos and over 12000 hits. I am really overwhelmed. I had never expected so much love for these drabbles. Thank you so much 💋

**Author's Note:**

> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/Meanie_nim)


End file.
